


Stranger things have happened

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, First Meetings, Guns, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Robbery, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ben and Callum have a very different first meeting.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 102
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Warnings for: Threats of violence, guns, use of the word r*pe, hostage situations and swearing. 
> 
> Please heed all warnings, if there's anything that may be triggering or makes you uncomfortable please feel free to not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Get on the ground! Everybody on the floor now!” 

Callum dropped to the floor along with the other customers at the bank, heart pounding as several masked figures in black stormed the building, guns drawn. 

The men rounded up everyone, shoving the customers into one corner whilst they dealt with the bank tellers. Amongst the masked figures one stepped forward, addressing the crowd of frightened hostages. 

“Good morning ladies and gentleman,” He began, voice confident and cocky. “My colleagues and I are here to make a simple withdrawal. So long as you’re obedient and no one tries any heroics we’ll be in and out quicker than a fit bloke in the closet.” 

When his statement was met by silence and fearful looks the man sighed. “Tough crowd. Please place your mobiles in my friend’s very capable hands.” 

Callum was on his knees beside a young woman who was defensively knelt over a pram containing a sleeping child, looking terrified. He leaned across to her and squeezed her hand. 

“It’ll be okay,” He whispered, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled thinly back at him before returning her focus to her child, still clutching his hand. 

“Oi, no talking,” The talkative masked man barked, marching over with his gun trained on them. Callum paled and the woman whimpered, clutching the pram tighter. 

“Look,” Callum started, raising his hands in surrender and ignoring the logical side of his brain screaming at him to shut the fuck up. “It – it was my fault alright, don’t hurt her.” 

Meeting the gaze of the gunman, Callum was startled by the intense blue eyes boring into his own. He felt a surge of electricity shoot through his veins, shuddering. 

The same had clearly been felt by the gunman, who flinched backwards as though he’d been burned. 

“Right.” He eventually coughed, sounding far more uncertain. “Just, shut up or I’ll shoot ya, got it?” 

Callum nodded his understanding and sank down to sit properly on the floor. The gunman stomped off to talk with his associates, most of whom were stood watching the hostages, the rest getting the money. 

As they sat there, no one daring to breathe, Callum couldn’t help but notice the man with the blue eyes. He was shorter than his associates, voice slightly higher, although no less commanding or intimidating. And he definitely didn’t miss the looks that were being thrown his way. 

It should be scary, being looked at like a piece of meat by a man with a gun, but Callum found it strangely exhilarating despite the fear. Every time their eyes met, he felt heat sizzle through him. 

Oh god what was wrong with him? 

Ever since he’d broken up with Whitney and came out of the closet, he’d been praying for a connection with someone, the way he had with Chris. Why was the first time he’d felt anything when he was being held at gun point? 

Ben pulled the mask over his face, fiddling with the gun. He tried to calm the nerves that bubbled in his stomach as they drove to the bank. In the back of the van with the rest of his dad’s gang, he ran the plan back through his head. Tubbs and Martin were dealing with the bank staff and getting the money, whilst he, Jay and Keanu held any customers at gun point. And trusty Shirley sat behind the wheel for their get-away. 

“Alright, everyone knows what they’re doing?” He asked, receiving several nods and mumbled yeahs. The van stopped, Shirley banging on the divider. 

“Then let’s go gentlemen.” 

As they stormed inside, Keanu ordering everyone on the floor whilst Tubbs and Martin dashed into the back, Ben couldn’t help the feeling of pure excitement buzzing through him. The adrenaline of a gun in his hand and people at his mercy never got old. 

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen,” He crooned once everyone was suitably quiet and afraid. His eyes scanned the hostages, landing on a lanky man on his knees, hands obediently in the air. Ben smirked under the mask. He’d be fun to play with. “My colleagues and I are here to make a simple withdrawal. So long as you’re obedient and no one tries any heroics we’ll be in and out quicker than a fit bloke in the closet.”

He knew that nobody would laugh, amused by the frightened whimpers and slight cowering of the hostages. 

“Tough crowd,” He sighed, chuckling to himself. “Please place your phones in my friend’s very capable hands.” Jay went along taking everyone’s phones. 

His eyes scanned the dozen or so hostages on the ground, gun in his hand aimed at them, finger poised on the trigger. Jay and Keanu stood either side, keeping their guns trained on the people in the corners. 

His attention was caught by the movement and whispers of the lanky bloke, who was squeezing the hand of the crying mother, clearly trying to comfort her. Ben rolled his eyes. There always had to be a hero didn’t there? 

“Oi, no talking!” He shouted, storming over, aiming the gun directly at the man’s face. At his very, very pretty face. 

The bloke stammered over his explanation, hands raised shakily in surrender but met Ben’s eyes determinedly, clearly scared but unwilling to be intimidated. Sparks rushed through Ben and he reeled backwards, gasping slightly. 

“Right,” Ben coughed, knowing he sounded thrown, this man with beautiful eyes and massive hands completely knocking his focus. “Just shut up or I’ll shoot ya, got it?”

The answering nod was enough and Ben turned on his heel, switching places with Jay to get as far away from him as possible. Even as he tried to focus on the cowering hostages in front of him, his eyes kept flicking back over. 

He was handsome, dark hair styled into a quiff, suit jacket emphasising his broad shoulders and trousers hugging his arse and legs in a way that was tantalising. Despite the overwhelming physical attraction, Ben couldn’t deny that the spark he felt was more than that. More than lust. 

It was a connection. 

A fucking connection with a hostage. What kind of sick cosmic joke was this? This was his punishment for continuing to help his dad with the gang. Losing Paul hadn’t been enough, now he was stuck staring longingly at a bloke who he’d have to kill if he so much as breathed wrong. 

Callum glanced at his watch, stomach churning with anxiety. The robbers had been in the bank for over twenty minutes, and the silence was deafening. Nobody dared move, there were no sirens indicating police, or screams or gunshots. Nothing but the breathing of several terrified people and the men holding them at gun point. 

_Baby, you’re my one and only, hold me and I won’t feel lonely, let me know how to..._

The whole building tensed as the music rang, echoing in the silence. Ben whirled his focus to the source of the music and found Callum, staring horrified at his jacket pocket. 

“I thought we told everyone to hand over their phones,” Keanu growled, grabbing Callum by his shirt and pushing him up against a wall, gun pressing into his stomach. “Wanna tell me why you’ve still got yours, pretty boy?” 

Opening his mouth to respond, Callum found himself stammering and stumbling over his words. He’d forgotten all about the phone in his pocket, more focused on not getting shot. He didn’t even remember being asked for his phone, but a glance over found a pile of them in the corner. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I-I forgot about it, I-" 

“Easy big fella, put him down,” Ben called, strolling over. “You watch them. I’m gonna have a private word with pretty boy here.” 

Callum sighed with relief when the gun to his stomach was removed, the man pinning him slouching off. The relief was short lived when his wrist was grabbed and he was directed into an office, gun digging into his back. 

As soon as the door slammed closed, Callum began talking. He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. Despite the supposed connection with this man, he didn’t believe for a second that he wouldn’t be shot if he gave even the slightest reason. 

“Please, I genuinely forgot about my phone, I swear to you, I ain’t trying to be a hero or nothin,” 

“You talk a lot.” 

Callum froze, eyes widening at the casual remark. 

“Well yeah.” He replied, somehow feeling confident enough to talk back. “You’ve got me at gunpoint and I just fucked up, so if talking stops me getting a bullet in me...” 

To his surprise and confusion, the man started to laugh, eyes scrunching shut and opening full of mirth. 

“You really are adorable, aren’t you?” He said, more to himself than to Callum. Red coloured Callum’s cheeks and ears. 

“Are you- going to shoot me?” Callum asked, eyes drifting down to the gun still aimed at him. The man clearly knew how to hold it and wouldn’t be easy to disarm. There wasn’t much point trying to fight. 

Ben hummed at Callum’s question, tilting his head dramatically. 

“I won’t,” He started, pausing with a smirk. “On one condition.” 

Callum swallowed thickly, watching those bright blue eyes assess his body appreciatively. He had a feeling he knew what he wanted, and there was a small part of him that thought maybe he wouldn’t mind handing it over. 

“I’m not gonna rape you, don’t worry,” Ben said, seeing the flicker of fear of a different sort appear in those gorgeous eyes. Like a bloody puppy they were. He almost wanted to put the gun down, so he could see what happiness and joy looked like when they sparkled in those pretty eyes. 

Callum sighed with relief, continuing to ignore the part of him that told him he wanted this man. Whilst that was true, having sex at gunpoint was not how he intended to have his first sexual encounter with a man. 

“What’s the condition?” He asked. Somehow, despite the gun pointed at him, and the other men with guns, he felt safe here, with this blue-eyed man. 

“Go on a date with me.” 

Taking a step back Callum caught himself against the desk, eyes wide. He opened his mouth, opening and closing without any words because he had no idea what the hell to say to that. 

“Give me your phone.” Obediently Callum reached into his pocket and held out the offending device that had gotten him into this mess. When he got home he was going to change the ring tone to something a bit more inconspicuous. 

Ben typed on the phone with one hand, and Callum wanted to ask how he was doing it with thick leather gloves on, but decided now wasn’t the time for questions. 

“The second I looked at you, I felt a connection between us. I know you felt it too, I can see it in your eyes.” 

Nodding, Callum remained still when Ben stepped into his space to place the phone back into his pocket, giving his chest a pat as he did. The heat that warmed his belly at the touch shocked him, and he let out a whimper as his nipple was grazed through the fabric. 

Ben laughed, delighted at the reaction. “You’re so fucking cute, Callum. I read some of your texts to make sure there wasn’t a boyfriend in the picture.”

“So ... what happens now?” Callum asked, clearing his throat awkwardly. He didn’t want to admit that the close proximity and casual touches made him hot under the collar. 

“I’ve put a number in there. It’s a burner phone, so if you go to the police with it nothing will happen. If you try and trick me, I will kill you, Callum Highway from 42 James Street, undertaker at Smith's and Sons Limited.”

Swallowing, Callum fiddled with his suit jacket, unsure what to make of all of this. The man seemed to surge from kind and flirty to aggressive and threatening within a second. Even without the gun it made him nervous, but dangerously intrigued. 

“...What happens if I do contact you?” He asked quietly, staring at the floor. 

“In that case, we’ll have a nice pleasant date, at a location of my choice.” Ben smiled then cursed when he remembered Callum could only see his eyes. These masks were great but they made flirting hard. 

“You don’t have to contact me, I won’t take offence if you don’t.” He added softly, knowing how scared Callum probably was. He couldn’t believe he was even doing this, it was so insanely stupid. “Not many people want to date the person holding them hostage.” 

“People have met in stranger ways,” Callum replied before he could even think, blinking in surprise at his own words. 

Smiling behind the mask, Ben readjusted his grip on the gun. “Right, well it’s your choice. Remember though, if I end up getting tricked, and I’ll know if you try, you’ll just be a pretty corpse.” The threat felt empty as he said it. He didn’t think he could bear to take such beauty out of the world. 

“I won’t, I swear.” 

“Good boy,” Ben patted Callum’s face, loving the blush that coloured his pale skin. “Now, I’m going to take you back in there, you’re gonna sit on the floor like a good hostage, and if anyone asks, I threatened to kill that woman and her kid if you did anything. Understand?” 

Callum nodded, and held back a gasp as he was roughly shoved out of the office and down to the ground with the other hostages. Ben plucked his phone out of his pocket and placed it with the others before returning to position. 

Finally, Martin and Tubbs came out from the back, three frightened bank employees carrying bags of money in front of them. Jay and Keanu kept their guns trained on the hostages whilst the other men stashed the money in the van. 

“Right, ladies and gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure,” Ben grinned as he kept his gun trained at the hostages. “Remember, eat your greens, don’t do drugs and never trust banks with your money.” 

On that note he and the rest of the gang jumped into the van, slamming the doors shut and tearing away within seconds, Shirley always quick to the punch. 

As they drove, his men complimenting each other and revelling in a job well done, Ben couldn’t help but think about the number he’d given Callum, wondering if there might be a message on it in the next few days. 

After all, stranger things have happened.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ben go on a date. It does not go how either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> I really wanted to write this date, I felt this dynamic is really interesting to explore. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Pacing along the empty street Callum wrung his hands anxiously. What the fuck was he doing? Seven o'clock on a cold evening, and he was stood in an industrial estate, dressed up in his black skinny jeans and a tight button-up shirt. 

For the last couple of days Callum had stared at his phone. At _his_ number. 

The robber with the pretty blue eyes, who could have shot him, should really have shot him for disobeying but instead had flirted, made something warm curl in Callum’s stomach. God, he was fucked up. After several days, when the police were finished with interviewing him and taking his statement, he’d caved to his curiosity and sent a text. 

And now he was waiting for the mysterious man, alone in the dark. He really was fucking stupid; this was how people ended up dismembered and dumped in the Thames. 

Footsteps behind him had him whirling around, coming face to face with a short stocky man, and startling blue eyes that had haunted his dreams. 

“You came.” He sounded surprised, surveying the area around them and then drinking Callum in once he deemed it safe. “And you dressed up for me.” 

Heat rushed to his cheeks, that warmth returning to his gut. He drunk in the man’s face, handsome with moderate stubble and red, plump lips that Callum couldn’t help but imagine pressing against his own. The heat blossomed into lust and he met the eyes that were boring into him. 

“Are you, are you going to -" Are you going to hurt me? Are you going to kiss me? Ben desperately hoped he was asking the latter, but common sense told him it was probably the former. 

“Callum,” He said softly, taking a step forward. Callum held firm, not backing away like Ben had expected. That made his brows furrow. Callum should be scared, even if Ben had no intention of hurting him, which he didn’t. 

How could he hurt someone so beautiful? Those pretty blue eyes, bright and wide and so fucking innocent that they made Callum look like a doe, look so soft. Strong cheekbones and jaw with soft lips that Ben wanted to kiss and bite until they were puffy and swollen. 

“Shall we go?” Ben asked eventually, turning and letting Callum follow him, silence broken only by their shoes on the concrete as they made their way through the industrial estate. Callum wanted to speak, to ask any of the hundreds of questions flying around his head. Just because this guy was charming and handsome didn’t mean he wasn’t a psycho. He should run, run whilst he could. Instead he obediently trailed behind this criminal whose name he didn’t even know, following him all the way to a small bar and sitting in the booth he was directed to, letting the other man bring him a beer over. 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before the questions forced their way out of Callum’s mouth. 

“What’s your name?” 

Seriously? That’s what he’d chosen to ask. Fuck, if this guy killed him he’d deserve it. 

Ben grinned at the urgency with which the question was asked, taking a long sip of his beer, watching Callum squirm in suspense. 

“Lift your shirt up.” 

Callum’s brain short circuited, and he coughed. “What?” 

“I wanna check you ain’t wearing a wire.” Ben explained evenly, gaze fixated on Callum. 

Oh. At least the distrust was two way, Callum supposed. 

“Shouldn’t you have done that before taking me here?” He asked, and then smacked his hand against his forehead. 

The laugh at his remark only made his face burn hotter, and he was thankful for the dim light of the bar. 

“Anyone would think you want me to hurt you, Callum.” Ben smirked, thoroughly enjoying this. Callum wasn’t wearing a wire. He didn’t know, shouldn’t trust his own intuition but he felt it in his gut. Still, it never hurt to be vigilant. 

Callum whimpered at the dark tone, imagining being hurt in some distinctly pleasurable ways. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control of himself, to not picture those eyes fixed on him as he writhed on his back, those rough hands in his hair and red lips on his throat. Somehow he knew that despite the vaguely threatening edge to the words, this man wasn’t going to hurt him, not in anyway Callum didn’t want. 

At Ben’s impatient cough he remembered the order he’d been given and pulled up the bottom of his shirt, revealing his flat stomach, stopping when the material came to his nipples. He wasn’t sure where people wore a wire, but from the TV it seemed to usually be on the abdomen. 

Nodding in satisfaction, dark tendrils of lust coiling through his belly and down to his toes, Ben gestured for him to drop his shirt. 

“Ben.” He finally answered. 

_Ben_

The name bounced around in Callum’s head, his brain processing it and finding it fit perfectly. He opened his mouth to inform Ben that his name was ‘short and sweet, just like you’ but stopped abruptly, not knowing how it would be taken. Instead he cleared his throat and held out his hand. 

“Callum.” He said. As Ben took his hand and shook it, sparks flying through the air between them as they made skin-to-skin contact, he continued. “I know you already know that but...I dunno that’s what you’re meant to do, innit? Introduce yourself properly.” 

Ben chuckled, finding himself utterly charmed by Callum’s slightly awkward manner and adorable face. His voice was nice too, deeper than Ben’s and rich. Thoughts of what Callum would sound like, under him, over him- whatever, however he wanted – raced through his head and he found the heat rising on his own cheeks. 

“So, Ben,” The sound of his name from Callum’s mouth was breath-taking, he wanted to hear it again. “Err...” 

Callum trailed off, trying to think of what to say. He knew what Ben did for a living, clearly, and it wasn’t something he particularly wanted to learn more about. Caution was still needed, and he didn’t want to ask anything that could be considered digging for information. Just because Ben knew he wasn’t wearing a wire didn’t mean he trusted him. 

“What’s this place? I’ve never heard of it before.” 

Ben smiled at Callum’s safe question. He wanted to tell this man everything about him, wanted him to know him. There would be time for that, if Ben went about this right. 

“Old favourite of mine. Landlord would serve anyone who could afford it, no ID checks, so me and my mates would come and get smashed.” 

Callum chuckled, looking around the slightly dingy bar and nodding. This was somewhere he could imagine would serve underage patrons. 

“I used to do that n'all,” He says, smiling at the memories. “My brother would take me down the pub with him all the time. Try and teach me about women and that...” He gave an exaggerated shudder and grinned when Ben laughed. 

After that the conversation flowed, ice well and truly broken. Ben learned things about Callum, that he enjoyed football, supported West Ham (Ben had groaned, told him “I knew you were too perfect – had to be something wrong with you.”) He had an older brother who he lived with, who thought Callum was meeting someone off of Grindr, and had given him an embarrassing amount of protection and some pepper spray, in case the guy was a creep. 

He also learned that Callum’s smile was like the sun, bright and beautiful, his laugh warm and rich, making his eyes crinkle shut. Those gorgeous, big hands were expressive, never sitting still, eager to emote and enhance whatever he was saying. The things Ben wanted those hands to do to him. The things he wanted Callum to do to him. 

For his part, Callum was fascinated by Ben, what he’d found out about this interesting contradiction of a man. He knew logically that this was a violent criminal who could kill him, who had the means to kill him, but somehow that didn’t matter. Not when Ben told him about his legendary status as a Fifa champion with pride dazzling in his eyes, how he had to find new people to play with him because his friends were convinced he cheated. Or how Ben was a helpless cook, entirely reliant on the microwave and takeaways for sustenance. Callum had shocked himself when he offered to cook a meal for him, show him what food was supposed to taste like. Ben had raised his eyebrows at him and winked, slyly inquiring if that was a promise he would be held to. 

The night ticked on, bottles of beer being finished and quickly replaced. 

“Let me get these, you’ve been paying all night,” Callum argued once more as Ben rose, already reaching for his wallet. Ben looked at Callum and shook his head. 

“I’ve got more than enough. Besides, being an undertaker isn’t exactly keeping your pockets lined.” 

The happy mood dropped. They hadn’t talked about work, what either of them did for a living, at first as deliberate avoidance but as the night had progressed Callum had genuinely forgot, pushed the information out of his mind. And now it all came rushing back, just how they’d met. With Ben pointing a gun at him, threatening to shoot him and going through his phone, finding out his information so he could come and hurt – kill – him if needed. What the fuck was he doing, laughing and joking with a man like that? 

Ben caught the change in Callum and faltered, already halfway to the bar. The poor thing looked like he’d seen a ghost. Deciding to try his luck he propped himself at the bar, waiting for Shirley to dutifully provide him with two more bottles of beer. 

“Your fella’s making a run for it,” She said, voice casual but eyes surveying the scene before her, taking it all in. 

Ben spun on his heel to see Callum hastily making his way out of the door and tried to tamp down the hurt in his chest. Abandoning the bottles of beer he followed him. 

“Oi, where you going?” He called, pace quickening to catch up with Callum, who ducked into an alleyway. When Ben turned, he was shocked at what he saw. 

Callum was breathing heavily, hands trembling slightly as he leant against the wall. Panic was swimming in his eyes and all Ben wanted to do was pull him close and soothe him. Fuck. 

“I – I’m sorry, I just, I -" Callum felt like he couldn’t speak, the words mumbled. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ben said, stepping into the alley and leaning on the wall opposite. He kept his hands to himself, not sure what had happened. “You need to calm down, okay? Just breathe, it’s alright.”

Callum took several deep breaths, allowing the cold air to fill his lungs. It had suddenly struck him just how dangerous this handsome, charming man was. 

“You wanna tell me what happened in there?” Ben’s voice was soft and gentle, too fucking gentle for a man who waved guns around for a living, who threatened – Christ threatened mothers with young children, all for money. 

“I shouldn’t have come, this was a mistake, I’m sorry I have to-" He pushed himself away from the wall and made to walk away. Ben couldn’t allow that. 

“You don’t get to just walk away,” He growled, an ugly heat twisting inside of him. He planted a hand on both walls, blocking Callum in. “We were having fun, Callum.” 

Callum took a step backwards, a quick glance down the alley revealing he was trapped. The only way out was through Ben. 

“Yeah, we were. And then I remembered what you are.” Callum said, voice pitchy. The panic in his chest only grew when Ben grabbed his arms, turning them to push him up against a wall. 

“And what am I?” Ben pressed his fingers deeper into the meat of Callum’s arms, memorising the way they felt, strong and solid. 

“You’re dangerous.” Callum whispered, breath taken as Ben pressed their bodies together. The cold of the air around them and wall at his back faded, replaced by the heat between them. 

Ben looked into Callum’s eyes, those wide, beautiful earnest eyes that looked like they were out of a Disney cartoon, and lost the battle with his conscience. It was wrong, he should let this nice, handsome man go, to be with someone who was as nice and good. 

Instead he reached up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Callum’s. 

The world froze, shrinking in to just them, and Callum let out a startled whimper, his eyes falling closed as those soft lips finally met his. They were so soft and delicate, almost chaste. It made his stomach turn and toes scrunch up. Made him want to run, want to fall into Ben’s arms and damn the consequences. 

Ben pulled away. It could have been hours later or a few seconds, neither of them knew. He looked up at Callum, releasing his grip on his arms. 

“Did that feel dangerous?”

_No._

**Yes.**

No it felt heavenly, like everything Callum had ever dreamed of. Yes, it was intoxicating, made Callum want to fall to his knees and let Ben take him, have him however he wanted. 

Before his brain could think of a reply his body acted, hands cupping Ben’s face and pulling him back up, leaning down a little to press their lips together, harsh and desperate. 

Ben gasped and fisted his hands in Callum’s shirt, clinging on tight. Sparks flew behind his closed eyes and this was what heaven felt like, this gorgeous man kissing him, lips soft and warm and safe. He shouldn’t feel safe, with a man he barely knew. For the first time in months... no years, Ben felt safe. 

They stayed like that, kissing for what could have been hours, barely parting, oxygen taken in through harsh breaths with their mouths still connected. Hands explored, Ben’s dropping to cup Callum’s arse through his sinfully tight jeans and pull him closer, erasing every gap between their bodies. Callum’s tangled in Ben’s hair, messing up the elaborate casual style Ben had spent half an hour in front of the mirror trying to achieve. 

Finally they parted, breathing heavy and eyes connected. Callum opened his mouth to say – what he didn’t know. Swirls of thoughts, half formed and barely coherent flurried through his brain. Before he could get anything out, Ben cupped his jaw and held him tightly, making sure he couldn’t look away.

“Right, before this goes any further, I want to say something, and you need to listen, okay?” Callum’s eyes widened at the firm tone. Blinking away the brain fog he nodded seriously. “I don’t expect anything to happen, and you don’t have to do anything. I’m not going to hurt you if you want to leave, to go and never see me again. If you do want to see me again, you don’t have to sleep with me. I won’t force you.” 

Ben’s heart thudded in his chest, begging Callum to listen to him. He didn’t want to fuck this up. It felt like he was falling, something in his heart that he hadn’t felt since Paul. 

Slowly, Callum nodded, raising his hands to Ben’s, holding them in his own. 

“I’ve never been with a man before,” He admitted softly, blush high on his cheeks. “I don’t wanna rush, but I do want to see you again Ben. Ever since the Bank... I can’t get you out of my head. There’s a connection between us, you feel it too don’t ya?” 

Warmth flooded through Ben’s veins and he pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips. Cute, so fucking cute and a virgin to boot? He had struck gold. He should take him home and never let him leave, keep him locked up somewhere, for his eyes only. 

Callum looked into Ben’s eyes, seeing something dark there that only made him clutch his hands tighter. Whatever darkness lay beneath that cocky charm and blue eyes, Callum wanted to know. Know all of Ben, no matter how dangerous. 

“I’m gonna walk you home now, if that’s alright.” Ben said, finally breaking the silence of their respective musings. 

Callum grinned at that, letting their hands fall between them, still connected. “Proper gentleman you are.” 

“Course,” Ben replied, stepping back so Callum could step away from the wall and turn to leave the alley. “Couldn’t leave someone as pretty as you all alone in the dark – there are bad things out there.” 

“And you’re gonna protect me from them are ya?” Callum shook his head as they made their way back through the industrial estate. 

“No, I am the bad things.” Ben replied casually, squeezing Callum’s hand. His voice turned dark as he gazed up at Callum. “And I’ve decided you’re mine.” 

A shiver ran down Callum’s spine, lust sparking. Fuck. He wouldn’t mind being Ben’s. 

“Keep your eyes to yourself mister,” Ben chuckled, seeing the way Callum’s eyes darkened. “Much as I’d love to, I ain't shagging you when you’re half pissed." 

“I ain’t half pissed!” Face pink from amusement and alcohol Callum laughed, shoving at Ben a little too hard and stumbling into the road. 

Point proven, Ben rolled his eyes and pulled Callum back onto the pavement. “Let’s get you home mister. The sooner you get back, the sooner we can do this again.” 

Callum beamed at that, and they chatted idly as they walked to Callum’s flat. It made Callum slightly uneasy that Ben had the route seemingly mapped out, knowing exactly where to turn and taking the shortcuts Callum usually did, but he couldn’t help feeling slightly flattered, as stupid as that was. Ben was clearly bothered enough about him to look into him. Maybe that was how Ben showed his affection. 

Finally they reached the entrance to the flat. Silence fell and they glanced at each other awkwardly. 

“So... do you want to do this again?” Ben finally asked, breaking the silence. His voice was soft and low, eyes focused on Callum’s white trainers, watching the way he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Yes,” Callum replied, squeezing Ben’s hand. “I’d invite you up now but... well my brother’s here and he wouldn’t-" 

Pressing a kiss to Callum’s cheek, Ben smiled up at him. “Don’t worry Callum, I understand. Go inside. I’ll be in touch. Don’t go forgetting about me.” 

“I don’t think I could forget about you,” Callum mumbled, flushing when he realised he’d said it out loud. “Um, I mean, I’ll text you? I had a really good time tonight.” 

Fond smile plastered on his face, Ben pulled Callum in for a final, lingering kiss, holding him close. He didn’t want to let him go, didn’t want to stop listening to his lovely voice and touching his gorgeous body. Reluctantly he pulled away. 

“Goodnight Callum. I’ll be in touch.” 

Callum made his way into the flat, feeling Ben’s eyes burning into him as he pushed the door closed. Making his way up the stairs he couldn’t deny the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Before he could even think it through he had stopped halfway up the steps and pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, typing out a message. 

_Hey Ben, it’s Callum. Had fun tonight. Are you free Friday? X_

He debated the kiss for a moment before shrugging. He’d put himself out there enough already, going on a date with a bloody criminal and enjoying it, what was a kiss in the grand scheme of things? Before he could put his phone back in his pocket it vibrated, a ding sounding in the empty stairway. 

_Had fun too. Will pick you up from yours at 7.30, Friday evening. Dress nice. – Ben x._

The kiss at the end sent a thrill through Callum and he hurried up the stairs, giving his brother a quick greeting before throwing himself into bed, the butterflies flitting in his stomach were in overdrive, as he laid his head on his pillow, staring at his phone. 

He couldn’t wait for Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really curious about what people thought of this, so please feel free to leave comments and kudos. They're always welcome. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum delivers on his promise and everything seems to be going well. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for clicking, I hope you're enjoying this story! 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, food tw 
> 
> Enjoy!

Friday came after a week that felt like an eternity, and Callum had the best night ever. Ben had showed up dressed in an impossibly tight white shirt, black jeans practically painted on to his thick thighs and combat boots that still failed to make up for their height difference. Not that it mattered when Ben fisted his hands in Callum’s _new_ shirt and yanked him down for a demanding kiss that left him breathless. 

They’d gone to a small restaurant, the staff so attentive and polite it made Callum slightly on edge. He’d asked Ben why they were so familiar with him – he hadn’t ever experienced a waitress who opened with “Mr Mitchell, how lovely to see you. Please, we’ll clear your favourite table.” – and had received a raised eyebrow and a finger to his lips. The delicious meal had distracted him from his unease, and the trip to a nearby gay bar - Callum’s first time in one ever – totally wiped the incident from his mind. 

The drinks came quick and steady, and when Callum went up to the bar the barman was on him in seconds, ignoring the other lined up punters. He’d tried to insist that the other people be served first but the barman had shaken his head and pressed his drinks into his hands, refusing his money. When he tried again the man shook his head and walked off. Shrugging he returned to Ben, who smiled winningly at him and all thoughts of his untouched wallet flew from his mind. 

Eventually Callum had found the courage to dance, Ben grinding against him. Amongst the throng of hot bodies, lost to the thumping bass Callum felt he could have stayed there forever. 

On their way back to Callum’s flat Ben had pinned him to various walls, his tongue tasting of sweet cocktails and shots as he explored Callum’s mouth. When Callum had reached for Ben’s belt the other man had pulled away, shaking his head. “Not when you’re so drunk, Callum. I don’t want your first time to be like that.” Callum had whined and acquiesced reluctantly despite the warmth in his gut at the care Ben showed him. 

Eight glorious weeks had passed since that amazing second date and Callum had never been so happy in his life. Every few days Ben would pick him up and take him out somewhere. They’d gone to posh restaurants, dive bars, clubs, even bowling – which they found they were both super competitive and also embarrassingly terrible at – and shared jokes, stories and kisses. Callum had almost screamed with joy when Ben turned up with two box tickets to West Ham, and had even begrudgingly agreed to wear Callum’s scarf to avoid the wrath of the fellow supporters. The whole match Ben had had his hand resting on Callum’s thigh, fingers splayed possessively and Callum had barely been able to pay attention to the game. 

Today was their tenth date – yes Callum had been keeping count, sue him – and he was extra excited. Ben had finally granted him permission to come to his house and cook him the meal he had promised on their first date. He’d sent Ben a massive shopping list of ingredients and was dithering about whether he should dress up or dress down, given that he was going to be cooking. Ben had assured him that his kitchen was fit for purpose, but it didn’t lessen his worrying any. 

“I don’t get why he can’t come here,” Stuart said as Callum searched the cupboards for anything he thought Ben might not have. “Not like there’s anything wrong with the flat.” 

“You’re here for starters,” Callum replied, not looking at his brother. “Ain’t exactly romantic, me big brother hanging around is it?” 

“I could go out,” Stuart offered, although from how he was sat on the sofa in his boxers with a can of beer that didn’t seem likely. “Reckon this guy’s hiding something, why else would he be so unwilling to meet me?” 

“It’s only been a few weeks Stu, he doesn’t want to rush into things. I’ve not met his family either.” And probably never would, Callum added silently. Ben had made it clear that discussing his work or family was off limits, and for all that Callum wanted to know everything about Ben he had accepted the boundaries. After all, he’d made the same request regarding his time in the army. 

“Just don’t want ya to end up locked in some nutter’s basement bruv.” 

Callum sighed. The more time he’d been spending with Ben the less time he’d been spending with his brother and he knew it was getting Stuart down. Placing his bag of stuff on the counter he stood in front of his brother, offering a hand to pull him up and into a hug. “Nothin' bad’s gonna happen to me Stu, Ben’s a good bloke.” 

Stuart wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, holding on tightly. “You’re all I have bruv, if anything happened to you -" 

A soft smile played on Callum’s lips and he rubbed the back of Stuart’s head comfortingly. “I won’t leave ya Stu. I love you.” 

The moment was broken by the ping of Callum’s mobile, and the two brothers parted awkwardly, Stuart slumping back down onto the sofa whilst Callum checked his phone. 

“It’s Ben, he’s outside.” He informed Stuart, giving his body a quick pat down to make sure he had everything. Keys, phone, wallet, bag. 

“You still got the pepper spray?” 

Callum laughed at the question, pulling the spray out of his bag and holding it up. “Yeah, thought carrying it couldn’t hurt. I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up, I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll text you when I go bed, or if I go out. Love ya Callum.” 

“Love you too Stu.” 

Downstairs he hopped into Ben’s car, eyes wide as he took in the plush upholstery and sophisticated dash. His own car was beaten up and held together by optimism and gaffer tape. He pressed a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek in greeting. 

“I can’t wait to cook my chicken pasta for you, it’s to die for Ben I swear. You’ll never have tasted anything like it, even the lads in the army reckoned it was amazing and they were right fussy twats, you...” He trailed off when he realised Ben was sat silently, staring down at a piece of fabric in his lap. 

“Ben...?” 

Reluctantly Ben picked up the fabric and held it up to Callum, a gasp escaping him as he realised what it was. 

A blindfold. 

“Ben? What the hell do you have a blindfold for?” He asked, the nerves making his voice tremble slightly. 

Shoulders rose and fell heavily as Ben sighed. “It’s for you.” 

Callum glanced from the blindfold to Ben in confusion. “Is this a sex thing? Cos I don’t know if I’m into that.” 

A small smile pulled at Ben’s lips. “Listen, Callum. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do, I swear I do, but this is... well it’s procedure.” Callum tilted his head, brows furrowed. He made a small ‘carry-on' gesture with one hand, the other coming to rest reassuringly on Ben’s knee. The comfort of his touch made Ben relax slightly and he finally met Callum’s eyes. “When we involve someone new into our lives we can’t just let them in. For our sake, for the family, and for theirs too. So this -" He nodded at the blindfold “- is a sign of trust. You trusting me enough to wear this, me trusting that you’ll understand why I need you to. And I do trust you, Callum.”

Silence echoed as Callum processed the words, brain whirling at what Ben had just revealed to him. It hadn’t really occurred to him how big of a gesture being allowed to Ben’s house was, given that Ben had known where he lived from the get-go. Now he understood and even as his heart pounded with apprehension at being blindfolded, not able to see and having to really trust Ben, he couldn’t help the warm affection that blossomed in his chest. Or the low heat in his belly at making himself so helpless.

“Okay.” 

Mouth opening and closing, Ben tried to find words through his surprise. Words of gratitude threatened to spill, of glee and joy that Callum understood, that he trusted him despite knowing what he was capable of. Words of warning, that this was a step forward that Callum wouldn’t be able to take back easily, that Callum shouldn’t trust him and should run whilst he still had the chance. All of them failed him, and he held the blindfold out to Callum who took it tentatively. 

“It’s gonna mess up my hair,” He mumbled quietly as he looked at the strap that was to go around the back of his head. Ben laughed at that. 

“You can fix it when we get to mine. Or you can leave it, I’ve never seen your hair mucked up before, might be fit.” 

Giving Ben one last glance Callum raised the blindfold to his eyes and pulled the elasticated strap over his head to rest above his ears. Just to check he really couldn’t see, Ben leant over and waved his hand in front of his face, then cupped his cheek gently when he didn’t react. 

“Is that okay? It doesn’t hurt or anything?” He couldn’t help but ask. Seeing Callum allow himself to be vulnerable and trusting always made him feel deeply protective, but this sent those feelings to a whole other level. 

“No, no it’s fine. Just -" Callum’s breath caught and he coughed awkwardly. “... If you’re gonna murder me make it quick please.” 

Ben chuckled and started the car, beginning the drive to his house. He flicked on the radio and was amused when Callum began singing along quietly. Despite the calm Callum was trying to portray he could see the way his fingers twitched and head tilted, brow creasing as he blinked. Guilt pulled at Ben’s stomach over his obvious discomfort. 

Eventually they pulled into Ben’s drive, Ben allowed the car to sit there idling whilst he admired his passenger for a few minutes until Callum spoke tentatively. 

“Are we stuck in traffic?” 

“No Callum, we’re here.” Callum’s hands rose the blindfold. Ben lunged across, gripping his wrists tightly. “Not yet!” 

A flinch back followed by a shaky breath and Callum nodded, hands falling to his lap when Ben released them. “Okay,” He mumbled quietly. 

Ben sat back against his seat and sighed, running a hand over his face. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to snap. This is just a big deal for me.” 

Blindly Callum reached out, tapping along Ben’s thigh to find his hand. “I get it, Ben. I trust you, okay?” Because he did. For all that Ben sparked dangerous lust in him, made his stomach turn and tighten with nerves and apprehension he felt safe with him. Even when Ben looked at him like he was something to be devoured there was a glint of protectiveness shining in his eyes. 

Ben smiled, pulling Callum’s hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I’ll lead you inside.” 

If Ben took the opportunity to touch Callum all over - hands on his hips as he guided him up the steps leading towards his front door, sliding down to rest on his arse as he fumbled the key in the lock – then that was for him to know. 

“Can I take this off yet? I’m getting some serious kidnapping vibes...” The statement was half joking and half serious and Ben twisted round to stretch onto his tiptoes and kiss him, rubbing a reassuring thumb across Callum’s jaw. 

“Oh baby, I don’t need to kidnap you. You’d do whatever I say anyways.” Delight sparked in him at the blush covering Callum’s face, how even blindfolded he looked at the floor and hummed in response. “Okay, you can take it off.” 

Slowly, Callum pulled the blindfold off, blinking his eyes open as they adjusted to the light. His jaw dropped as he took in the massive kitchen he was stood in, whirling around in wonder. 

“This – this is your house?” He asked, leaning on Ben in surprise. “You can’t even cook and you have a kitchen like this?” 

Ben laughed. He knew Callum would like his kitchen, having heard him bemoan his own small facilities at the flat. That conversation had gotten him thinking about maybe buying Callum somewhere else to live, where he’d have the space to cook properly. It wasn’t until he was scrolling through houses for sale – close to his own home- that he’d shaken his head and snapped himself out of it. It had only been a few weeks, they weren’t even officially together – and never could be, after what had happened to Paul he couldn’t allow himself the heartache of another boyfriend - and he was already planning out Callum’s future. He was in too deep, should have ended it then but he didn’t have the heart, not when Callum made him feel so soft and warm and happy.

“Come on then, Chef. I want my dinner soon, wasting away here.” 

Snapped out of his wonder Callum grinned, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist and digging his fingers into his love handles. “Wasting away are ya? These say otherwise.” 

Ben Mitchell did not squeal, no matter what Callum thought of the noise he made as he squirmed away, giggling. “I invite you into my home and you call me fat? You really are asking for it.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry, what’re you gonna do, punish me?” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Ben bit back, wrapping his arms around Callum’s neck. “You need to make me dinner first.” 

“Is that an order?” 

“Yes.” Sliding around Callum he placed his hands on his waist and pushed him further into the kitchen, handing him the bag he’d brought. “Come on pretty boy, I’m starving.” 

Amused, Callum set about sorting out the ingredients and utensils, mind narrowing down to the meal he intended to cook. Sat on a stool on the other side of the kitchen island Ben watched him intently. The awkward clumsiness melted away and Callum moved with the precision of a surgeon, chopping up meat and vegetables, handling multiple tasks with ease. From a man Ben had seen struggle to carry a pint without spilling it and talk at the same time, it was astounding. He’d be lying if he said part of the appeal wasn’t watching Callum’s arse in his jeans, admiring the way the tight denim cupped him as he moved. 

Time blinked by, Callum’s fast yet careful movements hypnotising him and soon Callum turned back to him, surprised to see him still sat there. 

“You been watching me the whole time?” He asked, smile tugging at his lips. He’d felt the gaze on his back but had gotten so lost in the cooking it had faded in the background. Cooking eased his mind. No-one would ever call him smart or organised but when it came to cooking – installed in him by the army though it was – he had recipes memorised and could just trust his hands to follow the steps with precision. The thought that Ben had been watching him, staring at him like he was something interesting brought heat to his cheeks, smiling breathlessly as Ben looked away, blushing. 

“I ain’t... I ain’t ever seen you so...” Ben struggled for the words, trying to hide the fact that he had been completely entranced - and the slightest bit turned on – by Callum’s competence in the kitchen. “Fuck, Callum you’re so hot.” He rose from his stool and pulled Callum down to kiss him harshly. 

A low moan seeped from one of them, neither sure which, and Ben whined when Callum reluctantly pulled away, eyes dark. “Where are your plates?” 

Blue eyes blinked blearily at him. Why was he talking about plates when they could be kissing? “What?” 

Those big hands traced Ben’s jaw tenderly, Callum admiring him. He liked it when Ben got like this, soft and off-guard, content in the moment. Not that he didn’t enjoy it when Ben was being suave or intimidating of course. Sometimes he thought he enjoyed those moments a bit too much. But these soft moments were few and far between from what Callum had seen of Ben, and it made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Plates, Ben.” He repeated with a laugh. “Food’s ready, need to dish it up. Unless you fancy eating from the pot.” 

Shaking his head Ben pulled away from the embrace, managing to muffle the whine that rose in his throat this time, and stooped down to pull out two plates, setting them on the side and retreating to his stool to resume watching Callum. 

“We eating in here?” Callum asked as he doled out the food, cringing when he realised he’d made far too much for two people. Years of cooking for a whole barrack would do that to you. 

“Nah, in the dining room. I’ll set the table, it’s just through that door on your left.” 

Five minutes later and Ben and Callum were sat opposite each other on a large mahogany dining table, steaming food being shovelled into their mouths. Or into Ben’s mouth at least, Callum twirling his own on his fork as he watched his hard work being joyfully devoured, Ben making noises that were borderline obscene as he savoured every mouthful. 

“God Callum,” He practically moaned when he had emptied his plate, the first time since they’d sat down that he wasn’t ramming food down his throat. “When you said you could cook I had no idea you meant like this. Christ, I would’ve brought you home and kept you here since that first night if I’d known how fucking talented you are.” 

Grinning, Callum sipped at his water and tried to ignore the stirring in his gut at the idea of being kept here. Kept here like a prisoner, like Ben’s possession. Something about that thought made him squirm in his seat. 

The affect of his words was clear to see, and Ben smirked. Quickly he rose to his feet, the food having gone down nicely, and collected their plates and cutlery. Callum followed him through to the kitchen, making to stand by the sink and looking at Ben in surprise when he opened what Callum had assumed to be a cupboard and began loading the dishes into it. 

“Catching flies there babe,” Ben remarked when he stood up, tipping some soap into the slot and shutting the whole thing. 

“You have a dishwasher.” Callum said simply, still slightly flabbergasted. “What are you, American? I knew you were loaded but-" 

Ben laughed, pulling Callum in close. “I could buy you one, if you want.” He said, voice turning low. “Could be your sugar daddy,” He added with a wink, Callum spluttering and ears burning at the comment. 

“Don’t you have to be older than me, to be my sugar daddy?” 

“Not necessarily babe,” Ben kept his voice even, eyeing Callum. He was in the mood for dessert, and had decided that – if Callum was willing – he was going to finally have this handsome man. “Although we could always make it a mutual thing. I spoil you, and you, repay me in _other_ ways.” He bit his lip pointedly, dramatically dragging his gaze down Callum’s body, a starving man staring at a banquet. 

Callum froze, mouth dropping open and face hot as Ben’s eyes darkened and a wry grin stretched over his mouth, stepping back into Callum’s space with an expression that could only be described as predatory. 

“Is that what you want?” 

All of the blood had left Callum’s brain and rushed straight to his dick, and he stumbled back as Ben advanced on him, pinning himself between Ben’s body and the sideboard. Fuck yes he wanted it, wanted Ben, wanted everything he was willing to give. 

“Answer me gorgeous.” 

Oh right talking. He could remember how to speak right? He’d never tried when he was this dangerously turned on before. 

“Ye-yes, yeah it is.” 

“Are you sure?” Ben stepped closer, voice low. “Once I get my hands on you I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” 

“You’d stop if I asked you to,” He knew Ben, knew that for all of his bravado he wouldn’t hurt him. It still tugged at his brain that he couldn’t possibly know that for sure, shouldn’t trust Ben. “I trust you Ben.” 

Shifting back slightly so he could look up into those earnest, beautiful eyes, Ben tried to quell the rush of warm affection and lo – no, not love it wasn’t love, get a grip – that filled him. Fuck. Callum really did trust him. 

Smart mouth shocked into silence the only thing Ben could do was surge forwards and upwards, grabbing at Callum’s shirt and yanking him close to connect their mouths desperately. Callum’s hands flew to Ben’s face, framing it and holding him close as they traded tongues and breaths, clinging onto each other. One hand snuck free of Callum’s shirt to grope his arse, making him jump, letting out a startled moan, Ben smirking into the kiss. Instantly Callum retaliated, hand rising to tangle in Ben’s hair and giiving it a tug that had Ben gripping him tighter. 

“Upstairs,” Ben panted when they finally parted, breathing heavily against each other. Obediently Callum turned, then paused. 

“Where are the stairs?” His voice was rough and husky but the confusion lacing it brought a smile to Bens face, amusement mixing with lust as he took Callum’s hand and led him up to his bedroom, stopping periodically to press each other against the nearest wall. 

When they eventually made it to Ben’s room Callum’s mouth dropped open in shock at the size of it, the bed a sprawling king-size that made him blush at the thought of his own small-double squeezed into the corner of his small room at the flat. 

Calloused hands caught his chin and turned him. “Much as I appreciate you with your mouth open Callum, I’ve got a better use for it.” Was said before he was dragged back down, mouth connecting with Ben’s and he could stay here forever, kissing and holding this man. He stumbled slightly as he was backed up and pushed down onto to the huge bed, shuffling up and laying in the centre, the whole thing wider than he was tall – not a common occurrence. Ben yanked off their shoes and socks, throwing them across the room then jumping on top of Callum, straddling his waist and kissing him like he needed it, more than he needed oxygen. 

“How – How far do you wanna go?” Ben panted when he could finally bear to pull away, lips resting slightly above Callum’s. His arms ached from holding himself up but he wasn’t going to roll off and let Callum up from underneath him until his body physically made the choice for him. 

Callum’s mind raced with every dirty thought he’d had since meeting Ben, that first day in the bank, those cold leather gloves on him roughly, gun pressed to his back and eyes watching him like he was prey, that first date and all the subsequent ones where he was pushed against walls in alleys and kissed like he was something precious, and moaned helplessly. 

“I don’t know...” He admitted in a quiet whine. “I want everything, want you Ben, so badly please.” 

Lips pursed, Ben shook his head softly, kissing Callum again briefly. “That isn’t an answer darling. I don’t wanna go too far. This is your first time with a bloke, I want it to be good for you.” _I_ want to be good for you. 

“Uh...” His brain had stopped, Ben’s kisses had broken him he was sure of it. Any minute now he’d stop breathing and his heart would stop pumping and he’d die hard and desperate in a strange house with this enigma of a man on top of him. “Your... your mouth!” He finally settled on. “Please, put your mouth on me.” 

Relief washed through Ben at the plea, finally having a sense of direction and order. “Good boy,” He purred as he pulled on Callum’s shirt, removing it, and began laying kisses along Callum’s jaw, working his way down his neck to his chest. Gently he grazed his hands over Callum’s nipples, remembering the way he’d whimpered when he touched them in the bank, and grinned as Callum pressed his chest up, head flopping back with a whine. Sweet, virginal Callum likes his nipples played with. Nice. 

He deliberately ignored the scar along Callum’s stomach, knowing reminders of the army were unwanted. Instead he carried on down Callum’s body, coming to rest at the waistband of his tight jeans, following a trail of hair that lead tantalisingly to his destination. 

He’d waited weeks to see what Callum was packing downstairs, and his mouth was salivating at the thought of finally unwrapping this beautiful present. 

Jackpot. He knew Callum had a big dick, he’d known, but as he held it in his hands he couldn’t help but think fuck, this was a thing of beauty. 

“Is – is, are you okay?” Callum asked shyly, leaning up on his elbows. Cursing himself for getting so distracted – by a cock of all things- Ben hurried back up to press a reassuring kiss to his lips. 

“Yes, yes God you’re stunning, I can’t believe I’ve got you, can’t believe you’re mine.” 

Callum let himself lie back again, tangling his fingers in Ben’s hair to hold him in a kiss. “I like being yours,” He whispered into Ben’s mouth and fuck, that wasn’t fair, whatever blood wasn’t there already rushing to Ben’s dick and all he could do was kiss Callum, grinding their bodies together, Callum’s exposed cock rubbing against Ben’s covered one. 

“Ben, Ben I’m gonna -" Callum whimpered, the friction and the lust and the desperate affection he felt for Ben colliding, sending him on a burning collision course and he cried out Ben’s name, voice high and broken as he tensed and came. 

Just the sound and sight of Callum helpless to his orgasm was enough to tip Ben over the edge and he tried to prevent his moan of Callum’s name by biting down hard on his neck, fingers gripping Callum’s hair like a vice. 

As they came down Callum blinked slowly, letting his hands rest on the bed, accepting Ben’s dead weight on his chest. It was comforting, the ache from the bite on his neck and pulling of his hair made him feel like he was floating, weightless. Only when Ben began to return to himself, shuffling in slight discomfort from his messy boxers and dead arms, did Callum attempt to move. His brain was so busy in the clouds it took him a few moments to register Ben speaking. 

“- Ing Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-" 

Blearily he turned his head to look at Ben who was stood at the edge of the bed, face guilty. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Callum asked, pushing himself to sit up, blushing when he realised his cock was still very much exposed and hurried to tuck it back in his jeans, cringing slightly at the cum staining his shirt. 

Guilt curled in Ben’s chest and he couldn’t stand to look at Callum and his sweet, unassuming, kind face. “This was your first time...”

Confused, Callum shuffled to the edge of the bed, parting his knees so Ben could stand between them, their heights level for a change. “And?” 

Of course Callum didn’t get it, didn’t see what Ben had done. “Look at what I did, I fucking bit you, dirty talked you into it, and didn’t even do the one thing you asked me to. I’ve fucked it up and now you’re never going to get a proper first time, not really, your first experience with a bloke and I -" 

Callum’s lips on him forced him into silence and he opened his eyes to find Callum glaring back at him. “Ben,” He panted when they parted, holding Ben’s face. “Shut up.” 

Ben Mitchell did not take orders from anyone, but for Callum Highway, he was willing to make an exception, just this once. “You’re not mad?” He asked before he let their lips connect. He had to be sure. 

“You make me feel amazing, Ben.” Why did Callum’s voice always have to be so warm and sincere, and why did it make Ben’s stomach flip and somersault? Ben knew why. “When I’m with you I feel safe, as stupid as that probably is. Even today, in the car with the blindfold I knew I could trust you not to hurt me. And just now, it felt great. Yeah, it weren’t what I imagined but I’ve spent half my life denying I even wanted anything with a bloke so I barely know what it is I actually want. I don’t regret it, and I’m happy it happened here, with you.” 

Callum kept his eyes wide and earnest, boring into Ben’s to try and make him see that he meant it. He’d imagined his first time with Ben so many times that anything could have happened and it would have been perfect. 

“Ben, you’re my boyfriend, and you know I won’t lie to you, don’t ya? Trust me, if I was upset I’d tell ya, so just shut up and kiss me.” 

Callum tilted his head up, waiting for Ben’s lips to meet his but they never did. Instead Ben stared back at him looking horrified, shaking him off and stepping back as if Callum’s touch burned. 

“Ben? Ben what’s wrong?” 

Ben’s heart was pounding in his chest, Callum’s words echoing in his head like a siren, and all of the fun simplicity of the last few weeks had been stripped away. Because Callum had suddenly slapped a label on them that had been lingering in his head but he didn’t dare voice, because nothing good could come of it. 

Boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend._

**_Boyfriend._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for this story now so expect more chapters. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole, I'm really curious about it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ben please, just calm down!” Callum’s pleading continued to fall on deaf ears as Ben dragged him down the stairs, parking him by the front door and disappearing into the kitchen to grab Callum’s things. Callum followed him, tears filling his eyes, anger and confusion mixing in his chest. “What’s wrong? What have I done?” 

Ben went rigid at the way Callum’s voice broke, clearly trying to keep control. “You... I can’t be that to you Callum.” 

“Be what? I thought we were having a good time.” Relief washed some of the anger away. Ben was finally responding to him, instead of ignoring and manhandling him. 

“Your boyfriend.” Ben’s voice wobbled and he coughed, bag of Callum’s things clutched between his fingers as he turned to meet those dazzling blue eyes. “I can’t do that. I don’t do boyfriends.” 

Callum blinked at him. “Then... then what am I? What else would you call what we’ve been doing the past few weeks?” They’d kissed and dated, exchanged stories and jokes, had even confided in each other what secrets they felt able to share. Callum knew about Ben’s father’s lack of approval and affection, how it had damaged him. Ben knew about Callum’s abusive upbringing, how he had spent many nights hiding as a child, trying to stay out of the cruel grip of his drunken father. They certainly weren’t just friends, but this was deeper than dating, than seeing-where-it-goes. 

“You were just a bit of fun. An experiment, see if someone could really be so fucked up that they’d go on a date with someone that held them hostage.” 

Callum flinched back at the words, tears spilling over despite his attempts to prevent them. “You... you don’t mean that.” He forced out through the lump in his throat. “We have something here; you know we do.” 

Ben tilted his chin at him, raised an eyebrow and let the mask come up. “Only in your head, Callum. There’s nothing between us.” 

“Yes there is!” Callum came closer and Ben reared back. If he touched him he’d be finished, his resolve would crumble he knew it. “You know there is, you know. I really like you Ben, and I know you like me. Why else would you have freaked out upstairs, waited so long to... to be with me?” 

Ben sighed, squared his shoulders. He reminded himself of Paul, what happened to the last person he let look at him how Callum does, let himself trust and fall for. Callum didn’t deserve that fate. He needed to be protected. 

“You’re a sweet guy Callum, you’ve got a good heart. But you and me, well we just ain’t suited. Your world is good, and pure, and mine isn’t.” 

“You are a part of my world Ben!” The tears continued to track down Callum’s cheeks. “I can be part of yours, if that’s what you want.”

Ben scoffed, a hurt little laugh that burned his throat as it passed his lips. “This is what I mean. You believe in people, in goodness and kindness. I’m protecting you here Callum. Now go, I’ve called you an Uber. It’s outside.” 

Callum took another step forward, reaching for Ben. “Ben, Ben please don’t do this-" 

“Leave Callum. I don’t want you, don’t want you in my house, in my life. Go find someone else to fawn over. We’re done.” 

Callum stared at him, face open and vulnerable as it always was, an open book. Ben’s heart cracked as his bottom lip trembled, and then that sweet face hardened. He snatched the bag out of Ben’s hands and stormed to the door, flinging it open and getting in the waiting Uber. “I assume you’ve paid for this?” He shouted before he closed the door, Ben giving a simple nod from his porch. 

As the car drove away, the tinted windows preventing him from seeing Callum, and Callum from seeing him, Ben felt everything start to fracture and hastily slammed the door closed, locking it and collapsing into a heap on the welcome mat. Finally he let the tears spill as he realised just what he had done, had sent away the one person who made him feel anything, made him feel warm and safe. In a few short weeks Callum had come to mean so much to him. And he’d sent him away. 

Drawing his knees up to his chest he buried his head in his arms and let the sobs and tears flow freely, body wracking with the pain in his heart. 

It was for the best, he tried to tell himself. It was to keep Callum safe.

Callum fled the Uber and ran up to his flat, slamming the door behind him and making a beeline for his bedroom where he threw himself onto his bed, crying into his pillow. He’d managed to suppress the tears in the Uber, not wanting to make it awkward for the poor driver, who already looked uncomfortable from what little they’d witnessed of his and Ben’s argument. Not argument, break up. 

The word hit his chest and he cried harder. Ben could say what he wanted but Callum knew that they had something, and what had just happened meant it was almost definitely over. 

“Bruv?” 

Callum froze as his brother’s voice called through the door. Trying to clear his throat he forced himself up from his pillow. “I’m fine Stu!” His voice trembled and cracked, only worrying Stuart further who came in hesitantly. When he caught sight of Callum’s red and tear stained face he rushed to his brother’s side. 

“Cal what’s wrong? What’s happened?” A clumsy hand rested on Callum’s shoulder and he crumbled again, burying his face into his brother’s shirt. 

“He – He,” He gasped through the sobs, trying to get the words out to no avail. It hurt too much. 

Stuart’s face turned thunderous and he pulled back from Callum to tilt his chin up, making them lock eyes. “Has he hurt you? Did he touch you?” Callum tried to control his breathing enough to respond but Stuart jumped on his silence with ferocity. “I’ll fucking kill him, where does he live, I’ll break the bastard's hands I swear bruv.” 

“No, no Stu you don’t understand,” Callum wiped his eyes, finally able to speak properly. “He didn’t hurt me. Not physically anyway, he dumped me.” 

The anger fell from Stuart’s body and he regarded his little brother with sadness. He’d known something was off with this Ben bloke, and now his brother was a state. 

Callum squirmed under Stuart’s scrutiny. They were never emotional with each other, the closest to it the odd I love you of reassurance when it was needed. This closeness, his brother’s open concern was new and strange. Swallowing he decided he needed to embrace it, because he didn’t have anyone else now that Ben had ditched him. 

“Oh bruv, come ‘ere.” Stuart opened his arms and Callum dived into them, needing the comfort of someone holding him. Stuart’s big arms wrapped around him and he continued to cry brokenly into his shirt, darkening the fabric with his tears. For his part Stuart just held him, running the occasional comforting hand through his hair. “It’s alright Cal, I’m here. It’s alright.” 

Callum sobbed out his pain, letting it all escape him. He had grown so used to Ben, had even felt the beginnings of something deeper than desire and fondness. But Ben had cut it off, and Callum wasn’t pathetic, he wouldn’t beg for another chance, no matter how much he wanted it, or knew Ben wanted it too. No, Ben had made his decision, and Callum wasn’t going to fight him. 

Ben had made his choice, and they both had to live with it. 

It had been a week since Ben had dumped Callum (they weren’t boyfriends, it’s not dumping! Ben insisted to himself) and he’d been miserable ever since. Even in meetings with his dad, with the gang they’d begun to notice, which was odd and concerning given they didn’t usually give a monkeys about him. 

Jay had pulled him aside and asked him if everything was alright and he hadn’t been able to hide it from his brother, the one person who truly cared and understood him. The only person, now that he’d sent Callum away. He’d cried into his brother’s shirt, told him about Callum, how beautiful and funny and kind he was, how perfect. What he’d made Ben feel for the first time in so long. Jay had looked at him with sad, understanding eyes as he explained. He couldn’t let Callum end up like Paul, even if it broke him letting him go. 

“Do you love him?” Jay had asked, quiet and non-judgemental. Lying came naturally to Ben, but he hadn’t the heart or the strength to lie to Jay, so he had simply raised his head and given a single, sad nod. 

Yes, he had fallen for Callum. Hard. He wouldn’t have used the L word himself, but he knew given only a few more weeks he’d have been there, might even have been able to say it. But then Callum had spooked him with the even more dreaded B word, and it all had been over. 

It pained him. When he closed his eyes he could see the hurt painted on Callum’s face, the anguish in his eyes as the tears fell, could hear his voice crack and break as he tried to plead with him and then the resignation when he had given up. He woke up often in cold sweats, wanting nothing more than to reach out, to reply to the texts on his phone. They hurt him too, knowing that after the awful things he had said Callum was still willing to give him a chance. Going about his day, if he didn’t force himself to focus he would end up with Callum on his mind, sweet blue eyes and soft lips, big hands – and sometimes, in the dark of his room he’d remember Callum laid out like a feast on his bed, hard and wanting, and fight back the urge to run to his flat, throw him down on his bed and never let him go because as well as being cute and kind and funny he was the hottest thing Ben had ever seen (and he’d been to see the Dream boys and they didn’t hold a candle to Callum) – and it took someone else coming in, or the feeling of tears of regret stinging his eyes to make him snap out of it. 

After his and Jay’s heart to heart Ben had decided to focus on work, helping to plan the next job and manage the books of their legitimate businesses. They were having trouble with some rivals at the minute, some moron from up north who thought he could take on the Mitchells. His dad had ordered a raid on one of the guys’ storage houses which Ben had led, nicking over one hundred grand and significantly wounding their rival. It had been several weeks since then and they hadn’t heard a peep from him. Ben hoped that was the end of it. He couldn't deal with anymore aggravation or upset. 

It had been a week, and Callum was only just starting to feel like his heart wasn’t being repeatedly stabbed with a butcher’s knife with every waking moment. He’d been able to get back to work, and shamefully had found solace and soothing in the sorrow of the clients. It helped to put things into perspective, he was sad over a boy he'd known for less than three months, who’d held him at gun point, and these people had lost their whole world in their parents, their partners and in some awful cases, their children. How could Callum dare to be sad in the face of that? 

So he had picked himself up, dusted himself off and attempted to get on with his life. He’d sent Ben a few texts, giving him an opportunity to explain, apologise or rebuild the bridge he’d burned, but they had been ignored. He had his answer in that. 

It was too fresh to try and move on entirely, he knew a part of him was still yearning for Ben’s innuendos and teasing, possessive hands and soft lips. Though he denied it in the mornings, he dreamt of him every night, thought about him in every second he wasn’t focused on work or chores. 

Tonight was especially bad. Stuart was down the pub, having met up with an old buddy from... Callum didn’t know where, hadn’t really been listening. His brother knew a lot of people, was surprisingly adept at making friends where Callum struggled. Home alone, with only the TV to keep him company his mind had returned to Ben. His laugh, his eyes, his hands, his voice. Everything he knew of him was running through his head like a torturous film being dragged out. After he’d zoned out of whatever crap film was playing for the third time he’d gotten up and changed into his running gear, deciding if he was gonna be stuck thinking about Ben he should at least do something productive whilst it was happening. Locking the door, he shot a quick text off to his brother, put in his earphones and began to run. 

Running at night was fun, he found. The darkness, the lack of people, the feeling of potential danger that wasn’t really there. If it was, no one ever picked on him. He was tall and in shape, still carried his army physique and most undesirables didn’t bother to take their chances with him. 

He was getting his rhythm, approaching the park he often ran in, grinning when he realised it was completely empty. His feet pounded pavement then grass, and soon the music in his ears and beating of his heart were all he could focus on, everything else fading into the background. After several laps around, stopping only momentarily for a few quenching sips of water, he decided it was time to head home, and slowed to a walk, keeping his music playing for company. 

It felt good, the pumping of his blood and runners high soaring through his body. The song changed to one of his particular favourites and he began humming along contentedly. 

He was so lost in his music that he didn’t notice the van parked at the end of his road, or the man who climbed out of it to follow him. The only awareness he had was when a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a large body, a piece of cloth pressed over his mouth muffling his yelp of surprise. Instantly he fought against the grip, stone cold fear and adrenaline coursing through him. With every frantic inhale he felt his body weaken and he tried to scream, thrusting his arms back to elbow the stranger in the stomach. It connected but that didn’t help, the grip on him only tightening as he fought harder, legs kicking out desperately as he felt his body losing strength. The cloth was covered in something potent that burned with every breath Callum was forced to take, and he realised what it was with dread. Chloroform. Fucking chloroform. This wasn’t real, it had to be a dream, shit like this didn’t happen to people like him. 

He couldn’t keep it up, the drug-covered cloth and already tired and aching muscles taking over and he finally fell unconscious, limp in his captor’s arms. As he fell, body giving in, he made a last-ditch effort to fight, even as his eyes rolled shut, mind screaming what his mouth couldn't. 

_Help. Please god, someone help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed as always! 
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben would do anything for Callum. But is it enough? 
> 
> Warnings: Guns, gun violence, kidnapping, human trafficking mentions, threats, implied homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> I just want to say sorry for the huge gap between this chapter and the last, life happened I'm afraid. Thank you for your patience, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy!

His phone chimed again, the Callum phone, and he sighed. Although he wanted nothing more than to reply, welcome Callum back into his life and never let him go, he knew that that wasn’t possible or fair. He had thought Callum would have given up by now, gotten the message but apparently not. Rolling his head back he stood up from the sofa, grabbing a jacket and tugging on his boots, needing to get away from the incessant thoughts in his head. 

Ben ended up with Jay, because who else did he have? His brother obligingly set up a game of Fifa, rolling his eyes as Ben set up his Chelsea squad with the best players in the game. Ever the underdog, Jay went for Brighton FC, ignoring Ben’s laughter. 

“Brighton? Seriously bruv? Anyone would think you’re the gay one.” 

“Oi, they’ve got some decent players. Sides, don’t matter what team I play, you win every time.” 

Ben grinned and nodded his acceptance of that fact, then the game began. To his horror, his mind kept wandering, back to Callum and their day at the football. How Callum had cheered when his team had scored, rising from his chair to shout and being pulled by another fan into a hug of celebration. By the end of the match Callum had been all red faced and giddy, two nil up and out of the relegation zone at last. The smile he’d given Ben as they left the stadium out of the VIP exit, slipping into one of Ben’s more discreet motors, had almost blinded him, made him want to go and watch every football match ever played if it meant seeing Callum smile like that at him. 

“Fucking hell bruv, you really are distracted,” Jay laughed as the whistle blew on the screen. He was three-one up, had actually beaten Ben at Fifa. “I’ve gotta take a picture, no one'll believe me.” He fumbled with his phone, the silence from his brother distracting him before he could get the camera app up. 

Ben stared at the TV with shining eyes, mind still filled with images of Callum. His beautiful smile and adorable laugh, big hands and sapphire eyes, all Ben’s for the taking if he just replied to the messages on the burner phone. 

“Ben?” Jay shuffled close, tentatively shaking Ben’s knee. Ben’s head snapped up, brow furrowed in confusion. “Ben, what’s up?” 

“I need to go home... I – I think I’ve made a mistake.” Ben set down his controller and hurried to his feet, a bewildered Jay following after. 

“This about Callum?” Jay called, tripping over himself to pull his trainers on as Ben strode out to his car, barely having time to lock his front door and scramble into the passenger seat before Ben was driving back towards his house. “Ben, you need to think about whatever you’re doing. If you want him back, you can’t get cold feet again. It’ll mess with both of your heads.” 

Knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel, Ben grunted in acknowledgement that his brother had spoken, focusing on the road. The five-minute drive felt like it lasted an eternity, thoughts racing through his brain, drowning out Jay’s attempts to talk to him. What if it was too late, Callum had decided to take him at his word and be done with him? What if Callum wanted him back, was still asking for another chance? 

He pulled up outside of his house and jumped straight out, once again leaving Jay to scramble after him. His footsteps echoed as he marched up the stairs to where the burner phone lay, breath spiking as he stared at it. Before he could pick it up a tone sounded out. 

_Callum☆ calling_

This was his chance. Callum hadn’t given up on him, he still could have him, have everything he’d ever wanted. He could have the man he loved, forever this time, he wouldn’t let him go. He knew now that he loved Callum, the realisation barely even a shock – he remembered those feelings, what had been happening between them. It was why he had ended it, but now he understood just how wrong he was. 

He loved Callum Highway. And he was going to win him back if it killed him. 

Before he could second guess himself, that niggling doubt shoved back down to the dark recesses of his brain, he swiped up the phone and answered it. 

“Callum,” He gasped out. “Callum I’m so glad you -" 

Jay, having picked up after Ben, parking the car properly on the driveway, shutting and locking the car and front door, made his way up the stairs, curses of his brother’s name and frenetic nature grumbled under his breath. He entered the bedroom where Ben stood, staring down at the phone in his hand. 

“Ben,” Jay started, gently resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You gonna call him?” 

At his voice Ben turned around. Alarm flooded Jay’s veins as he caught sight of his pale face and wide eyes, mouth dropped open in shock. “Ben? Ben what is it, what’s wrong?” 

Ben’s gaze drifted from the phone up to Jay’s face, slow and dazed. Through several rapid breaths he tried to build up the ability to speak. Finally, the words shook out of him. 

“It’s... it’s Ha-Hardcastle.” 

Dread filled Jay’s stomach at the name. He remembered being there for several dealings with the man. Anything involving him was bound to be bad. 

“What’s he done Ben?”

“He’s got him. He’s got Callum.” 

“Well now, how is our guest doing? I do apologise for the uncomfortable transport and accommodation, but needs must.” 

Callum just stared at the man, twisting his wrists against the restraints that pinned him to the chair. Trying to talk through the gag would be useless, only serve to amuse his captor. Resolute, that’s what the army said. Silent and resolute, until help came or you escaped. 

The man raised an eyebrow at the lack of response, strolling forward and stopping close. He reached a hand out quickly and grinned when Callum flinched away instinctively. Gripping the edge of the tape over Callum’s mouth, he hissed a warning. 

“Start screamin’ pretty boy an’ I’ll cut your tongue out, you understand me?” 

Desperate to disguise his fear Callum nodded once, refusing to look away from the cold eyes boring into his own. The adhesive ripping at his stubble forced him to break the stare, flinching from the pain. He gasped gratefully when his mouth was finally uncovered and he could breathe. 

Turning his face back up to his captor he forced his expression to harden. Show no weakness, show no fear. “Wh- what do you want?” He cursed his treacherous voice as it stumbled over the first word, swallowing harshly. 

The man smiled, disappearing to the side of the room and returning with a chair which he placed in front of Callum. He sat for a minute, watching Callum. Despite his best efforts, Callum squirmed under the cold stare. 

“Straight to business ain’t ya mister Highway. Or do ya prefer Callum?” His name curled around the man’s slimy scouse accent made Callum cringe.” Either way. Me name's Danny, an your boyfrien' owes me a lot of money.” 

Shoulders slumping back, Callum raised his gaze to the grim ceiling. So, this was about Ben. First he breaks his heart, then he ends up kidnapped by one of his enemies. Wonderful. 

“I ain’t got a boyfriend,” He replied evenly, keeping his voice level. When Hardcastle moved closer Callum forced himself to not flinch. He wouldn’t be weak. 

Danny eyed him for several painfully long seconds, Callum’s heart thudding in his chest. “Oh really? So, he didn’t take you to his house last week, or to the West Ham versus Aston Villa match the other Saturday? Don’t try and play dumb with me.” 

“We ain’t, we ain’t together no more okay.” Saying it out loud hurt a lot more than he had expected, and he wished desperately he was somewhere where he could process the pain. If he got out of this, then he could deal with it. If. “Please, whatever you want me for, it ain’t gonna work. I don’t know nothing, and he don’t care.” 

A harsh laugh barked from Danny, his hand reaching out to grab Callum’s cheeks. Disgusted by the cold touch Callum tried to squirm away, the fingers pressing into the hollows of his cheeks to keep him still. “You’d better hope you’re wrong boy,” Danny hissed, cold smile making Callum shiver and pull on the rope securing his wrists behind his back. “We’ve been waiting months for a weakness, a crack, and you’re it. If he doesn’t care about you, then we’ll just have to find another use for you. Big, strapping young thing like you, I’m sure we’d find something.”

Callum wasn’t quite sure that he understood what Danny was implying and the ambiguity terrified him, breaths quickening and deepening as he tried to hide his fear. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Now, I’m gonna give lover boy a little ring-" Callum’s eyes widened as Danny produced his mobile from his pocket, already unlocked “- And you’d best hope he answers.” 

“How did you get into it?” Callum asked, confused. There was no way anyone else knew his pin code. 

Danny grinned, showcasing yellow teeth. “That’s the fun of these modern phones with their finger print recognition. You don’t have to be awake to get into it. And you were out for an awfully long time.” He traced a finger down Callum’s cheek, eyes dancing with hideous glee at the way he stiffened and leant back, gritting his teeth in disgust. 

“You’re not together but he’s under Ben with a love heart? Pull the other one boy. Now, let’s see how much you matter to him.” 

The dial tone echoed out through the dark room and Callum held his breath, praying and praying for Ben to answer. 

_“I’m sorry, the person you’re calling cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message, or try again.”_

Fuck. 

“Oh dear, that ain’t very promising is it?” Danny was grinning at him still, but there was an edge to his voice. “Best hope he picks up soon. I ain’t a patient man.” 

Desperate to avoid the cold eyes that became angrier as the calls went through to answer phone, Callum tilted his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling, one thought racing through his head. 

_Please Ben, I need you. Help._

“Ben, Ben, slow down!” Stubbornly Ben ignored his brother as he raced to his dad’s house, weaving in and out of traffic. Jay’s knuckles were white where he was clinging onto the handle, eyes shut against the numerous near collisions Ben was narrowly avoiding. 

Hardcastle had Callum. All that he’d done to protect the man that had fast became so important to him was in vain. Just like Paul, being with Ben had put Callum in danger. He was bad for everyone who dared care for him, dared to love him. 

He was toxic. 

Tears stung at his eyes and were forcefully blinked back. He didn’t deserve to cry, not when Callum was at the mercy of Danny fucking Hardcastle. The car screeched as he pulled into Phil’s driveway, parking haphazardly. He abandoned the car and his brother and shot through the door using his keys. Jay watched him then tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling of the car and sigh. 

When he followed Ben inside his brother was shouting, Phil staring up at him from the sofa in bafflement. 

“- All of it dad, he wants all of it or he’s gonna kill him. We have to help him!” 

Jay placed a calming hand on Ben’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly as Phil rose. “Who’s this Callum, then? One of your one-night stands?” 

Beneath Jay’s hand Ben was practically vibrating, his words snapped out in an angry shout. “No! No, I’ve been seeing him for weeks! That’s how Danny knew, he’s been spying on me, on us, all of us! Don’t you see dad, we need to fix this.”

Phil folded his arms and regarded his son. Pain and anxiety were written clear across his face and Phil felt that twinge deep down of something – paternal affection and concern, most would recognise it as – and softened, resisting the urge to call Ben an idiot for getting involved with someone after what happened with Paul. 

“How much does Hardcastle want?” He asked instead.

“The full amount we took plus twenty percent as interest.” The words were practically branded into Ben’s brain, the curl of Danny’s voice as he taunted and made demands. “He’s giving us three hours to get it all together and meet him at the old meeting place. I – I can’t lose Callum dad, he means so much to -" 

“Alright alright, no blubbering in my house,” Phil interrupted, holding a silencing hand out. Immediately Ben wiped at his eyes and sniffled, taking deep breaths to control his breathing and hold off the sobs. “I get that you like this fella, Ben, but giving into Hardcastle like this will make us look weak. We can’t do it.” 

Ben’s heart snapped and he lunged forward, eyes blazing with a ferocity his father hadn’t seen before. “If we don’t do this then we’ll look weak anyway! What will it say about us, that the Mitchells will let one of their own die? We’re meant to value loyalty.” 

“He ain’t one of our own though, is he?” Phil shot back, shoving at Ben’s chest. “He’s just your latest squeeze. You got him involved in all of this, knowing what could happen.” 

Before Ben could scream and go for his dad Jay leapt in between them, shoving them both away from each other. “He’s been to Ben’s house, Phil! Callum was at Ben’s house. You know what that means. If word gets out that someone was let into the fold like that and just left to die, we’ll be ruined. No one will trust us.” 

Phil frowned, looking from Jay to Ben as he pondered the information. Both boys stared up at him, one full of concern for his brother and the other desperate and angry. 

“Call a meeting.” Phil proclaimed. “Jay, get everyone we have on our books here as soon as possible.”

“Yes boss,” Jay nodded, grabbing his work mobile and heading into the hallway to begin making calls. He squeezed Ben’s shoulder on the way out, offering a reassuring smile. 

“And you,” Phil grabbed his son’s shoulders and looked at him, taking in the mask that always rose in his presence. “Pull yourself together. Don’t let the boys see you like this.” 

“...Yes dad.” 

Callum wasn’t sure what was worse; being stuck with Danny making comments and threats, or being stuck alone with his mind picturing all of the ways this could end.

He’d rubbed his wrists raw from struggling against the ropes, twisting and pulling as hard as he could. The chair had nearly tipped and he’d been forced to stop. Tied up as he was there was no way he’d have been able to move if the chair ended up the floor, and being pinned down by the chair on top of the ropes would just make everything worse. 

When Danny had bored of tormenting him, he’d abruptly stood and sealed the tape back over his mouth, giving his cheek two light slaps, reminding him he had just over two hours to see if Ben failed to come through with the money and left. To add insult to injury he’d switched off the lights, leaving Callum to struggle and stew in darkness. He had no idea how long he’d been there for and the thought that this would be the last thing he’d ever experience, this dark, cold room, throbbing pain through his head and burning wrists, was making painful coils curl up in his stomach, his chest. Breathing whilst gagged was hard enough, but he swore every inhale through his nose was pulling in less and less oxygen. 

God, he knew it was stupid, getting involved with Ben. Being held hostage was beginning to come a regular occurrence, far more regular than in most people’s lives. It had been the start and the end of his relationship with Ben, and wasn’t that a funny thing? If he was normal, had reported Ben to the police, that phone number, he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

And yet despite that, despite the pain and the ropes and the fear, he didn’t regret it. Didn’t regret texting Ben, turning up to the date and coming back for more every time. Couldn’t find it in himself to regret every thrill and smile Ben had given him, gifts and treats that had made him feel special. No, despite the tears he’d shed over him, the fact that he might die because of him, Callum didn’t regret him, didn’t hate him. Couldn’t, because he loved him. 

He loved him. 

Fuck. Fuck, he loved him. 

Tears pricked his eyes, spilling without his consent. He loved Ben Mitchell, loved a wonderful man, and yet again he hadn’t been able to tell him in time, hadn’t realised until it was too late. Callum let out a scream of frustration that probably didn’t even penetrate the walls of his prison and dropped his head, letting himself sob. 

Time passed, the tears dried up, and Callum stared blankly at the darkness. What would his funeral look like, he wondered. Would there even be a body for Stuart to bury, or just an empty box? He’d never even thought about whether he wanted to buried or cremated before, but somehow he felt that preference wasn’t going to be factored in when Danny disposed of him. If he did. His words echoed in Callum’s head, that he’d find a use for him. What did that even mean? Was there such a thing as a fate worse than death? Callum really didn’t want to find out. 

He was snapped out of his growing panic by noises coming from the direction of the door. It was the first thing he’d heard since he had been left alone other than his own pulse, and he screamed into the tape, praying to every deity that this was help. 

His hopes were dashed when the door opened, several masked men entering and flicking on the lights. He cringed at the sudden brightness and shut his eyes as the men grabbed at him. Cloth was placed over his head and he screamed and struggled as he was released from the chair and dragged, arms still bound tightly behind his back, to god knows where. 

The bag of cash in Ben’s hand weighed a tonne, and he shifted it from left to right as he stood at the meeting spot, trying to act casual. Jay wasn’t beside him and that felt weird, his brother, his right hand not there for business. 

If only this was business, simple, harmless business. 

But it wasn’t. Somewhere round here- if Danny kept his word, and what fucking reason did he have for that? - was Callum. Tied up and bruised definitely but hopefully still alive. Hopefully willing to forgive Ben for all that he had put him through, because the thought of going on without Callum was unbearable, now he had been faced with that potential reality. 

“Benjamin.” 

The hair on Ben’s neck raised, goose bumps forming as he raised his head to watch Danny Hardcastle saunter in from the opposite side of the warehouse. The man looked just as he had the last time Ben had seen him, slimy and cruel, that smirk painted on his face. 

“How lovely to see you my boy. And what’s that, a present for me? Much obliged.”

“I’ve got your money, Hardcastle,” Ben spat back, clenching his fists to keep calm. Callum’s life was at stake, he couldn’t let his temper get the best of him. “Where’s Callum?” 

“Oh, Callum? Nice bloke, for one of your lot.” Danny’s smirk grew as Ben’s cheek twitched, trying to ignore the slight. “He’d made a great asset, you know. People would pay good money for a lad like that, big, handsome. I know a bloke who deals in that kind of thing, pays a high price for pretty -” 

“We have a deal Danny.” Ben cut in, the rage flurrying through his stomach. That side of the business he’d only ever dipped his toe into and never touched again, disgusted by it. The thought of sweet, kind Callum going through something so horrific made bile rise in his throat. “I give you the money, you let Callum go. Where is he?” 

“You don’t trust me Benjamin?” Danny pouted at him, the sight nearly making him gag. God the man’s face really was abhorrent. “That really hurts. I’m a man of my word.” 

Ben couldn’t hold back his snort of amusement. “Really? Well then, if we’re both men of our words, you should have no problem handing over my boyfriend, because you’re not getting a penny until you do.” 

“And what’s to say you won’t scarper with lover boy and the money the second I give him back to you?” Danny countered. 

“Aw, don’t you trust me Danny?” Ben echoed, a grim smirk of his own pulling at his lips. “That hurts. I’m a man of my word.” 

Before Danny could respond a phone chime echoed between them.

“Oh, terribly sorry, how unprofessional of me,” Ben said, pulling the phone out of his jacket pocket. Written on the screen were the words he had been anxiously waiting for. 

**We’ve got him.**

“Something interesting?” Danny snarled, taking a step closer. 

“Nope, just the races. I just won a couple ton on the horses. Must be my lucky day eh?” 

“Your boyfriend gets kidnapped and you’re placing bets?” Genuine disgust crept into Danny’s voice and Ben couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Maybe the poor thing would be better off as an asset.” 

“Please, lecture me on morality some more, Mr. human trafficker.” Ben returned, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

“Just give me my money mini-Mitchell, alright? I’m done having my time wasted.”

Ben grinned at him. Finally. 

“Losing your patience Danny? Not like you. I thought we were having a nice chat. You wanted this little meeting, remember?” 

The cordial tone in Ben’s voice sent Danny taking a wary step back, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “You’ve changed your tune. Figured you’d be desperate to have your boy toy back in your arms.” 

Ben shrugged, eyes catching on something behind Danny that made his face split into a huge grin. “I’ll have my man back in my arms, don’t you worry. I think you’ve got bigger problems.” 

“What are you on abo-" 

Click.

“’Ello Danny. Long-time no see.”

Danny froze as Phil pressed his gun into the back of his skull, safety definitively off. “What did I tell you, Hardcastle? This is Mitchell territory. You don’t threaten us or our associates. I let you off last time. But now, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to send a message.” 

Before Danny could attempt a reply Phil brought down the butt of the gun, sending him to his knees. Phil quickly searched him, pocketing Danny’s own gun. Ben hurried over, fastening zip ties around Danny’s wrists before facing his father. 

“You did good son,” Phil said, the faintest hint of a smile at his lips. “Kept him distracted, kept your cool. I’m proud of ya.” 

“Thanks dad,” Ben smiled back, accepting the pat on the back. This was everything he’d ever wanted, his dad telling him he was proud, but all he could think about was Callum. “Where’s Callum?” 

“Jay and the boys took him back to the main warehouse, where the doctor is. She’s looking over him now.” 

Ben turned and made his way to his car, door already open and half inside when Phil called out to him again. 

“Ben!” He met his father’s eyes and saw genuine concern in them. “Good luck. I hope it goes how you want it to.” 

Giving his dad a firm nod in response, Ben sank into his car and sped off, the route memorised. The whole way he repeated to himself a mantra, a prayer. 

_Callum will be okay, Callum will be okay, Callum will be okay, Callum will be okay._

The drive simultaneously blurred past and took forever, Ben parking up and sprinting inside the building he’d been basically raised in, knowing exactly what direction he needed to head. There she was, the beacon of hope. 

“Ash!” He raced to the doctor who turned to him with annoyance that softened at the panic that must have been clear on his face. “Ash, how is he, how’s Callum?” 

“Ben,” Ash said sharply, grabbing his arms. “I need you to calm down before I let you see him. You’re in a state, you’ll only make things worse, understand? Calm down.” 

Ben glared at her but she returned it just as hard and he backed down. It felt as if he’d fought the whole world today, he hadn’t the energy to fight Ash Panesar as well. Obediently he turned and took several deep breaths, thinking of Callum happy and safe. 

When Ash deemed him suitably calm she led him to a bedroom. Ben took a deep breath before crossing the threshold, staring at the figure on the bed in wonder. 

Pale, with faint bruises on his face and dark marks on his wrists but breathing, alive and well, was Callum. His Callum. 

He stepped closer and let his hand reach out to grab Callum’s. Those huge fingers squeezed his, and pretty blue eyes fluttered open. They watched each other for a long moment. 

“Ben." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I am so interested in hearing what you thought so please feel free to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Again, apologies for the gap, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I don't anticipate there being such a big gap between the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for clicking. 
> 
> Warnings: Paul mention, death, angst, hospital setting. 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy.

_“Ben.”_

“Callum.” The two syllables came out strangled in his throat. His free hand came up to rest on Callum’s face, thumb over the dark mark of finger prints marring his cheek. “Callum, thank god you’re okay.” 

Callum tilted his head back against the pillows, looking up at him silently. 

“I didn’t know if you’d come,” He finally said, voice slightly hoarse. “I... wanted you to. I hoped you would but I didn’t...”

Heart dropping, Ben squeezed his hand tight. “Of course I would’ve. I -.” He smiled ruefully, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I should go. I'm glad you're okay.” 

He went to let go, to turn and walk away and let Callum get on with his life. Safely. Long fingers however did not get the memo, tightening around his own. 

“No.” 

Ben blinked, pulled back to Callum’s side. His free hand was wrapped in Callum’s, anchored to the sheets of the bed. 

“No. No you don’t fucking get to do that to me, not again. I was kidnapped because of you, the least you can do for me is sit down and talk things out.” 

He’d never heard that sweet, gentle voice so firm, jaw set tight and shoulders tense. Helpless but to obey, to make the pain and fear that lingered over Callum’s features disappear, Ben dragged a chair over with his foot and sat beside Callum, both hands still held tight. 

“I’m sorry, Callum.” He forced out. “...I only wanted to protect you, to keep you safe from all of...” He gestured to the room they were in, his dad’s hospital for anyone who got injured on the job. “This.” 

“You hurt me, Ben,” Callum replied. The hurt was still there, under the relief that he was alive, that he was safe – at least he was according to Ben - and it still stung like hell. “I let you in, gave myself to you in ways I’ve never done before and you, you threw me out like it didn’t matter. Like I didn’t matter.” Callum’s voice wobbled and he swallowed thickly, blinking in quick succession. 

The crack of Ben’s heart must have been audible in the room, a thousand tiny knives plunging into him repeatedly. Tears stung at his eyes, blinked back harshly. It wasn’t fair for him to cry, not when Callum was the one who had suffered. 

“Callum,” He started, startled at the tremble in his voice. Callum shifted himself to sit up straighter, using the hand in Ben’s as leverage. “Before you, a while ago now, I... I met someone.” He swallowed. Fuck, this was harder than he thought it would be. “He was amazing. My first love. And I thought I could have him and this life.” 

Callum’s eyes burned into him, unflinching. Pressure gently increased as he squeezed Ben’s hand. Taking a deep breath, Ben closed his eyes against the tears building and continued. 

“I was... so fucking wrong. A rival gang, someone we’d pissed off, they- they attacked us Cal. Jumped us, completely outnumbered us and held me down whilst they kicked him to… in front of me.” 

Silence echoed. Ben didn’t dare look at Callum, aware of what he might see. Fear, terror, a desperate desire to run far away and never look back. 

“Ben.” 

That sweet voice filled his ears and the tightness in his chest eased some, just the sound of Callum enough to make him relax. He felt bereft when Callum’s hands left his, until his cheek was cupped, tilted so he was facing Callum. 

“It’s okay Ben, look at me.” 

There was no fear in Callum’s voice, he sounded sure, and against his better judgement Ben let his eyes open, sparkling blue meeting him. 

“Ben… I’m so sorry.” The sheer devastation on Ben’s face made Callum’s chest ache – ache more than it did from his ordeal, that is. He understood that pain, of losing someone you loved in circumstances that were so unfair, blaming yourself for it. It clicked for Callum, that protectiveness and edginess that had shrouded Ben’s behaviour in their time together all making sense. “That’s – it’s awful. No-one should have to go through that.” 

They fell quiet again, neither knowing what to say. What could you say? The truth was that Ben didn’t know what he wanted to do. Callum didn’t look scared, but that didn’t mean Ben wasn’t. The thought of something like this happening again, Callum ending up like Paul, it terrified him, his heart encased in an icy grip. But, when he remembered Paul, since meeting Callum, he had begun to recall the happy times, before the attack. Callum made him feel that way. 

“That’s why I had to send you away, Cal. I couldn’t risk the same thing happening to you.” Ben’s face crumpled, and the tears fled down his cheeks, wetting Callum’s palms. “And it did, it still did, doesn’t that just prove that I’m no good for you? You’ll never be safe with me. Something like this will always happen. And, and it doesn’t matter how much I love you, I can’t protect you and I’d rather be alone than let you get hurt.” 

There. It was done. Ben’s shoulders shuddered as he tried to catch his breath. Callum watched him, mind whirring with all that Ben had said, what it all meant, before settling on one point. 

“…You love me?” 

Startled, the air fled Ben’s lungs and he looked up, replaying his own words in his head. “I- I…” 

“Ben Mitchell, do you love me?” Callum asked firmly, one hand still on Ben’s cheek, the other gripping his hand tightly, as if he were scared Ben would try and flee. And maybe he would, Ben’s heart pounding in his chest as he looked into those hypnotic, beautiful eyes and felt that love wash over him. 

“Yes. Callum, I love you.” He shook his head, wry smile tugging at his lips and squeezed Callum’s hand. “Which is why I have to let you go. You’re not safe, you’ll never be safe with me and I can’t allow it. We were lucky this time, that you were taken for leverage, but next time might be different. I’m sorry.” He pulled his hand free, rising to his feet to leave the room. He’d said his piece, and at least Callum knew everything now. 

“I love you too!” Callum shouted, surging forwards to grab him again, wincing in pain as he moved too quick and pulled on his injuries. He pushed through the pain to grab Ben’s jacket, bunching the leather in his fists as he pulled him back. “I love you, Ben Mitchell.” 

Ben turned back to him slowly, mouth open and tears flowing freely from them. He couldn’t possibly mean it, there was no way he...

“And I’m... I’m willing to take the risk, of being with you, living this life. If that’s what I have to do to be with you, then I choose it, I choose you.” 

Tears spilled down Callum’s own cheeks, dropping onto the bedsheets. He needed Ben to hear him, to understand, to accept this. Accept him. 

“Cal... Callum are you sure?” Ben stuttered over his words, mind whirring. This wasn’t real, it was a dream, a beautiful dream after a hideous nightmare, there was no way he could possibly have something this good. “If you want in on this life you won’t be able to just walk away. It – it’ll be an entirely new life for you. There’ll be no turning back.” 

“Will I have you?” 

“Always. And I’ll do what I can to protect you, but – “ 

“Then yes. Yes Ben.” Callum had Ben’s hands in his own, placed over his heart. “You’re worth it, Ben. I know you are. I love you.” 

The conviction in his voice was clear, certainty blazing in his eyes, and Ben didn’t want to fight anymore, not against what his heart knew he wanted, not against his own happiness. For once in his life, he made the decision for himself. 

He let himself fall into Callum’s arms, clutching him to his chest, murmuring helpless confessions of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> There may still be another chapter or so of this to come. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think, it'll be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum, three years on from the events with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the gap in chapters, life has been a hectic mess and finding the time to write anything other than quick one shots was a massive task.
> 
> So, this is the final chapter of this story, which is a bit mad honestly because it was only ever intended to be a one-shot and it became one of my favourite things I've worked on. 
> 
> I really hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story and will enjoy this last chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, innuendo. Standard stuff. 
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking, I really hope that you enjoy.

Light streamed through the curtains, lighting Ben’s face beautifully. Callum lay propped on his elbow watching him. He was stunning when he was asleep, face open and vulnerable, soft snores falling from parted lips and an adorable pink colouring his cheeks. 

As he traced the contours of Ben’s face, his mind began to drift, remembering just how he’d come to end up here. 

_Their hands firmly entwined as Ben took him to meet Phil, both trying to hide the fear and trepidation with fake smiles and good posture, betrayed by the shake in Callum’s voice and tremble of Ben’s hands. Standing in front of the Phil Mitchell was every bit as scary as he had thought it would be, but with Ben’s hand in his he had stepped forward and offered out his free hand, holding eye contact with an icy blue gaze that froze him to his core._

_Somehow, he had managed not to stammer as he forced out the words that he’d been frantically rehearsing in his head for hours._

_“Hello Mr. Mitchell. I’m Callum, Ben’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you.”_

_Phil had watched him, squeezing his hand in his tight grip for longer than was comfortable, before giving Ben a small nod and leaving the room without a word. According to Ben, that was the closest he was going to get to acceptance from the Mitchell kingpin._

Ben began to shift, nose scrunching adorably and his pretty lashes fluttering to reveal gorgeous blue eyes that landed on Callum instantly. His face softened into a grin as Callum leaned over and slid his glasses onto his face and handed him his hearing aid, knowing how much Ben hated being vulnerable, even with him. It was an annoyingly cute Ben quirk. 

“Morning,” He said, voice husky with sleep. “What you doing up so early?” 

“Watching my beautiful fiancé sleep.” Ben scoffed at the response, heat rising to his cheeks. 

It still made Callum’s heart race when they called each other that. Ben Mitchell, his fiancé. Him, Ben Mitchell’s fiancé. The sight of Ben on one knee in front of him, asking him to be his forever, was one that he’d never forget.

_The night air was cool, but Ben’s hand in his was warm, the press of their bodies chasing away the cold. Around them the flowers and trees of the garden swayed gently with the breeze, painted silver by the moon._

_“You had a good time, Cal?” Ben asked._

_“Always do with you,” Callum replied, squeezing Ben’s hand with a wink. “Still can’t believe you found this beautiful place. You sure we’re allowed to be here?”_

_Ben laughed, pulling Callum down for a kiss. “Wouldn’t risk getting you in trouble baby, not even for a view as pretty as this.” He paused, turned and glanced up at Callum. “Close your eyes.”_

_Without question Callum obeyed, letting Ben guide him. Rough bark pressed at his back through his shirt and he grinned, waiting for Ben’s hands to inevitably grope at him. Instead they ceased contact and the ground crunched beneath Ben’s feet._

_“Open your eyes.”_

_Callum’s breath hitched._

_Ben was down on one knee, a ring box held tightly in hands that were trembling minutely._

_“Callum Highway,” Ben’s voice shook, the raw emotion in the four short syllables making Callum’s knees quake in sympathy. “My beautiful, brave, perfect Callum. You’ve made me so happy, stay- staying with me through everything, being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. You’re everything to me Cal, you’re my whole world. I -" He paused, cleared his throat and finally raised teary eyes to meet Callum’s._

_“Callum Highway, will you marry me?”_

_“Yes, Ben. Always.”  
_

“You worried about today?” 

Callum startled out of his recollections, fingers playing with the ring on his left hand and hummed, glancing at his phone. The notification on the screen read Final Exam – 12:00. His notes sat in the office, a room Ben had specifically built and designed for him to revise and learn in in the house, and he’d read them until he could recite the information in his sleep. 

“Kinda,” He answered, shifting between Ben’s outstretched arms. Ben’s hand immediately went to his hair, nails scratching softly just how Callum liked it. “Mmm, that’s nice.” 

Ben smiled. Nothing was better than making Callum feel good. “You’re gonna do so well Cal. You’ve worked really hard, I know you’re gonna smash it. And then in a few months you’ll be able to fully qualify as a paramedic. Then you can come rescue me in your ambulance.” 

Callum laughed, rolling his eyes. He had learned that Ben had a serious uniform kink, and the idea of Callum in a paramedic outfit had been intensely discussed between them since the day Callum decided that this was what he wanted to do. 

“Don’t get me all riled up now Ben, I ain’t got time. Need a clear head.” And, he added silently in his head, he needed to be able to sit down for three hours straight without being sore and fidgeting. “What’ve you got on today?” 

Pulling Callum in for a soft kiss, Ben delayed his response for a few blissful seconds before responding. “There’s a job.” Callum tensed. “I’m not on it – I meant it when I told you I wouldn’t risk us being separated – but I need to be there for when the boys get back. Will be done well in time to fetch you from Uni.” 

“You’d better be. We’ve got an appointment at the florist as four.” The reminder of their upcoming wedding sent a thrill through them both, a momentary silence falling as they thought about it. It had been in the making for months now, and they had just over a month left to go. A month before they became Mr and Mr Mitchell. 

Callum had already practiced his new signature, familiarising himself with those eight letters that would be at the end of his name. He’d soon be fully Ben’s, and that made him turn and pull his fiancé back in for a kiss, dragging his body on top of him. A pleased noise passed between them, Ben smiling against Callum’s lips. 

“Thought you had to have a clear head, Cal?” He teased, travelling down to kiss at Callum’s neck. Callum simply groaned and flopped back on the bed, submitting himself to the talented lips of his fiancé. 

“Mmm,” Callum moaned, eyes shut in bliss. “Maybe you’ll clear my head. What they say about a good orgasm and all that.” 

Ben laughed. “And to think you were an innocent virgin when I first got my hands on you, now you’re up for a shag before a massive exam. I’ve corrupted you.” There was a grin in his voice as he spoke, pride flashing in his eyes as he looked at Callum hungrily. All of this, this gorgeous man, was all his forever. 

“I’ll show you how much you’ve corrupted me if you don’t get a move on-“ Callum griped, pushing his hips up to meet Ben’s, groaning in contentment at the pressure. “You taught me how to use my switchblade, remember?” Ben laughed again, dipping to kiss Callum’s plump lips. 

“Alright, impatient. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Hours later, Callum no longer jelly-legged from Ben’s efforts in the bedroom, they sat in Ben’s Mercedes outside of Callum’s university. “You still nervous baby?” Ben asked as Callum flicked through his flashcards once more, mumbling the answers to himself. No answer. Ben sighed and shook Callum’s shoulder, making him jump at the sudden contact. 

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry. Bit nervous. If I fail then all the effort I’ve put in over the past years will’ve been a waste, won’t they? And- and you paid for my fees, and I’ll have let you do- “ 

“Nope.” A finger pressed to his lips, cutting him off. “You could never let me down Cal. After all we’ve been through together, do you really think if this goes wrong – and it won’t, okay? It won’t, you’ve worked so hard babe, you literally recite this stuff in your sleep – but if it did go wrong, do you really think I’d be disappointed or upset with you? Really?” 

Red coloured Callum’s cheeks and he looked down, shaking his head with a shy smile.

“I love you, Callum Highway. I know that you’ve done your best and you can do this, and tonight I’ll reward you for all of your hard work. Look at me.” His finger drifted to Callum’s chin, tilting his head to face him. “You can do this. Say it.” 

A grin crept on Callum’s face, finding it endlessly hot and endearing when Ben got like this with him. “I can do this.” He repeated dutifully. 

“That’s my fiancé.” Callum’s phone beeped with a reminder of the time and Callum sighed, shoulders tightening and smile falling as he gathered his bag up and made to get out of the car. “Good luck babe.” Ben said gently as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Callum offered him a thin smile and made his way to the exam hall. 

“Everything’s going well on the legitimate side of things. The garages have been seeing regular clients, mechanics are all loyal or have no idea about who we are, and the car sales are up.” Ben informed the fellow members of his dad’s inner circle. 

“Good son, keep it up.” Phil said gruffly. It was as close to praise as Ben was ever going to get, but that was okay for him now. He didn’t need his dad to make him feel loved anymore. “Shirl? How are the operations running?” 

“Good.” Ben couldn’t actually see Shirley’s face, her knee-high leather boots propped on the table, the woman herself reclined back casually. “No issues, old bill hasn’t come close. Makin’ about fifty grand a heist. Putting’ Jay in charge of the bank jobs has been a good call, there’s far less accidents.” 

“That’s very good, because I was getting sick of having to track down injured civilians and threaten them to stop them testifying.” Richie added. “That Keanu was a liability.”

“Yes, Richie, you’ve told me. Many times.” Phil sighed, shooting her a glare that she returned unflinchingly. Unsurprisingly, Phil looked away first. Ben tried not to grin, he’d always admired Richie. “Jay’s on a job right now, nothing major but I need you two,” He nodded at Ben and Shirley, “To be here to help count the money. I don’t trust that accountant we have.” 

“That’s fine dad, but I’ve gotta pick Cal up from his exam at three, and we’ve got the florists at four. So I’ve gotta leave at half two at the latest.”

Ben waited to see if his dad would call him out on needing to pick up his boyfriend, who was a grown man with working legs. He couldn't help it. After everything that went on with Danny he had struggled with letting Callum out of his sight ever. Ferrying him to and fro was a small price to pay if it meant Callum was safe.

Phil just grunted in reply, which was what Ben had expected, standing up to walk Richie out. “How you finding’ it,” Shirley asked, finally setting her boots back on the floor. There was a soft expression on her face. “Not getting your hands dirty, only doing the legit stuff?” 

Ben shrugged, playing with the band on his finger. The band that had been put there by Callum’s strong hands. “It’s worth it. Going to bed every night, knowing that I’ll wake up and still be there, the old bill ain’t after me. That Callum will never have to see me behind bars.” Just the thought made him shudder. “I miss the adrenaline, but for him I’d give up everything. I really love him Shirl.”

A strange expression took over her face, her lips curling up at the corners. She reached over and lightly tapped his fingers. “I’m happy for you, Ben. And your dad is too, in his own way. You deserve something good. I knew when I saw him in the pub that night, knew he was special.” 

Ben glowed. Before he could reply Jay burst into the room, still clad in his work attire with bags of cash in his arms. 

“C’mon bruv, let’s get this cash counted.” Jay said, throwing a bag at Ben. “Sooner we do, sooner you can get back to lover boy.” 

That night Ben and Callum lay next to each other, sated and freshly showered after several hours of activity, Ben having kept his promise to reward Callum for all of his hard work. 

“Do you miss it?” 

Ben shuffled back just enough to look up at Callum, rather than being pressed so tightly into Callum’s chest that they may as well have been one entity.

“Being in the game?” He clarified even though he knew. Callum nodded gently, watching him from under his fringe, floppy and curled from his shower. “Sometimes. But the thought of losing you to years inside scares me more than I could ever miss it. Being here with you gives me more satisfaction and a bigger rush than the biggest score or job I could ever get.” He placed a hand on Callum’s cheek, feeling the ever-present heat radiating off of him, his human blanket, keeping him warm on the coldest nights. “You’re more important to me than any of it. If you asked me, I’d walk away from my whole family for you.” 

“I’d never ask you to do that Ben,” Callum gasped, eyes widening in horror. “I know -" 

“Shush,” Ben grinned, kissing him softly. “I know you wouldn’t. I’m just sayin’. Glad you don’t mind me still being in the business though. Think I’d go mad if you made me get a proper job.” 

“You couldn’t handle a proper job. I’ve seen how well you react to being told what to do. Don’t know how my arse ever recovered.” 

That had been a fun night, Ben remembered fondly. Callum looking gorgeous laid out for him on their bed, their toy box beside him and Ben going hard for hours. All because Callum had tried getting bossy with him. Ben made a mental note to give a repeat performance sometime. 

“Taught you a lesson though,” He replied cheekily, Callum’s face flushing pink with the memories. “What’s brought this on Callum?” 

Callum looked down, embarrassed. They’d been over this so many times and he knew it was silly, knew what Ben would say to it but he couldn’t help it. Ben gave a curious hum and Callum knew he had to answer. After all, their honesty agreement had been his idea. 

“I just don’t want you to settle for me.” He forced out eventually. “Like, give up who you are. I fell in love with you, Ben, for all the good and bad parts and I don’t want you to ever try and change yourself for me.” 

Warmth washed over Ben, tears pricking at his eyes. How had he ever bagged someone as sweet and kind as Callum?

He groped with his words. “You remember how we met?” He finally settled on. 

Callum raised his eyebrows. “Course I do,” He laughed. “Not likely to forget it am I? You wavin’ a gun in my face.” 

“Exactly.” Ben grabbed Callum’s hand, moving to face him directly. Their eyes met and he had to kiss him before he could continue, face turning serious. “The love of my life, on his knees looking terrified. That’s my first memory of you. It hurts, Cal... I can’t stand knowing I was the person to scare you like that. I’d have shot you, everyone in that place without a thought.” Callum’s face remained open, although his brows furrowed in doubt. He didn’t believe that for a second. Ben gave him a look that halted his rebuttal. “I don’t want to be that person, hurting and scaring people. You make me better, make me want to be better. This isn’t about changing for you, it’s about changing for us.” 

They fell silent, Ben’s eyes focused on their joined hands. Gently, Callum leant forward and pressed his lips to Ben’s cheek, a whisper of silk on warm skin that said more than any words. He let his gaze travel up, offering Callum the smile reserved for him and him only, and laid himself back down on the bed, pulling Callum with him. 

Comfortable, it took only minutes for Callum to drop off, his snores the perfect white noise against Ben’s head, one arm wrapped around Ben’s waist, keeping him close. In the warm embrace of his fiancé, the man who had promised him forever, Ben let his mind wander. 

From how they had started, threats and danger underpinning their every interaction, it was a miracle that they could be here. From who Ben was, callous and convinced he was unworthy of any love, let alone the love that Callum gave him effortlessly, to the man who felt right in his arms, who only hurt those who threatened what was his. 

From being a hostage, a game, to the man that Ben would give everything and anything for. To his fiancé. Soon, his husband. It was unbelievable, unfathomable, and Ben often couldn’t comprehend it. 

But then, he thought as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened, surely, stranger things have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. It's over. 
> 
> I feel a bit sad that it's finished, this fic has been a part of my life and I've been working on it for months now and for it to end is just so odd for me. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has or will comment on this fic, you can't know how much it means to me to hear what you thought and what you liked about the story. 
> 
> A big shout out to asofterkit who has been lovely and really helped me develop my ideas. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to comment, I am incredibly interested in hearing what you thought. 
> 
> Thank you so, _so_ much for reading, it has truly meant the world. 
> 
> Have a great day 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think, kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
